Lost in the virtual World
by Rose as Red as Blood
Summary: Summary inside. Takes place in sword art online 2. AU-ish.
1. Summary

Summary: In 2025 Japan there lies a organization that no one knows. _No one._ That organization is called: The Black Order. A order of super humans who are accommodated to a strange power called innocence. This organization deals with jobs like assassinations and now bugs in viruses that end up killing people. This organization was in the world for more than a century and was assassinating people but since the SAO incident the government has given them a extra job. To defend the virtual universe. With the bugged game GGO killing innocent lives 4 solider's are sent into that world to become the top players in the game and to investigate who exactly this death gun is.


	2. Into the Virtual World of Wonders

**Disclaimer: I don't own sword art online II or D gray man. By the way im making all kanda,allen, lenalee, and lavi 17 kirito's age. Well 17 or 16. **

**Allen POV**

It's been quite some time since the SAO incident. Allen shuddered as he remembered the last events of the incident and who has fallen to them. Allen's eye's glittered silver as he walked into Komui's office.

The office of the science supervisor of the black order. _The black order_. A order that's a myth. A legend. A order that specializes in killing and now virtual games. One that people say might exist but doesn't in there eyes

Allen has somehow gotten involved with them once his father died.

A man, a strange man he was, took Allen in after Mana died because of Allen's left arm. His left arm was a substance called innocence. A strange substance that allen would never hope to understand. Because of his left arm he was put under heavy training for 5 years of his life.

When allen was deemed ready his master whisked him away to the black order. Not returning himself of course.

There in the black order his innocence evolved from more training. Here he was now.

Allen sighed as he stepped in. "Ah allen! You're here." Lenalee said wrapping allen in a tight hug.

"How was your mission?" Lenalee asked. "The person I was supposed to assassinate was a serial killer that did terrible things to young woman. The Sword do Exorcism luckily excepted the man as evil and killed him. Other than that it was easy." Allen said with a smile.

"Good to know. Ah kanda! How was your assassination?" Lenalee asked as Kanda came in.

"He had body guards." Kanda said with a frown. "Did you get hurt?" Lenalee asked a sorrowful expression covering her face.

Kanda shook his head.

"Oh right! here." Lenalee said handing kanda a syringe, "this time the shot is more powerful so it will replenish a _ lot _of your life force." Lenalee said with a smile.

Kanda sighed before embedding it in his arm. Kanda shuddered for a second before taking the syringe out.

kanda unsheathed mugen and then cut his arm off. The arm started to grow back at a alarming rate. Allen looked away in disgust.

"Where's Lavi?" Allen asked. "With Komui." Lenalee said with a smile.

"Oh did you two build up your stats?" Lenalee asked. Kanda and allen nodded their heads. "Yup" allen said cheerfully.

"Just like you said I'm on equal levels for both strength and agility. The game I was playing was a adventure game called Final fantasy 14 Reborn. (I do not own that name. I know I'm not creative but I really wanted to use that game.)

"Wasn't that a really tough game? God allen I wonder how much your stats rose." Lenalee said sighing.

"What about you bakanda." Allen asked. "Im close to equal levels on both of the stats. I'm leaning more towards strength but agility is excellent to." Kanda said "what game?" Lenalee asked. "Bloods blade." Kanda said.

Lenalee hit him on the head. "Kanda! That game might of overpowered your character." Lenalee said sighing. "Seriously? A game that specializes in swords and Agility? Your sword skills right now can't compare to anyone else's in this whole world and yet you manage to get even better. Did you use mugen?" Lenalee asked.

Kanda shook his head. "Komui said i wouldn't get better if I used mugen." Kanda said.

"What game did you play lenalee?" Allen asked. "I'm playing ALO. I need to work on my agility more because Komui said my strength was above to the point that I needed to reach to carry heavy weapons." Lenalee said.

"Lenalee, allen, yu-chan." Lavi said sticking his head out of the corner of another room that connected to Komui's office.

Kanda had mugen on lavi's neck in a flash. "Don't call me that." Kanda said venomously.

"Alright alright alright Komui set up the head gear for GGO. our next assignment. Komui filled you in on it right? Well seeing how your faces look right now I guess not. There's this person in GGO that's believed to be killing the top ranking players on the gun game. We have to become the top ranking and see if we will actually die. Well kanda will be the one to be the top character because he can't die. By the way kanda Komui modified your headset so your regeneration powers can work in the virtual world but you don't need to use any of your life force. Cool ain't it? I helped. Anyways come on!" Lavi said before disappearing back into the room.

Each headset had there names carved into it. To ten far right was lenalee's. Than came Allen's then Kanda's. To the far left was lavi's. "this time you dont have to hack your way into the game to have your innocence materialize there. It will be there automatically and allen dont worry your left arm wont feel any pain." lavi said.

The four lay down on the beds as Komui put the head gears on there head. "Bye." The four said before they closed there eyes.

"Link start." Said the four and somewhere in a hospital room Kiritio said the same thing.

**In GGO **

Allen opened his eyes to feel himself in his body. The avatar body that looked exactly like his body in real life. "do you have your weapons?" lenalee asked looking down at her feet. The bangles that were around her legs weren't there.

"i dont." lavi said looking for the holster and his innocence. "i dont either." kanda said. Allen pulled up his left sleeve to be met with white pale skin. "nope my deformed hand is gone to. Lavi i thought you said that komui developed a program in the headsets that let us access our weapons when we first come in" allen said frowning.

"sorry i guess there was a bug in the program." lavi said frowning. Allen sighed. "WHAT THE HELL!" allen heard someone scream. Puzzled the four went to the source. "excuse me but are you fine?" allen asked a girl.

She had long hair and girlish eyes. Not much of a figure or chest though. "im fine sorry for screaming like that. " the girl said scratching her head. "oh your a F 1300 type? thats really rare!" A strange old man said.

"You almost never get one! You four to. The little lady also has a F 1300 and the boys have M 10000! Ill by your whole account for two mega credits miss!" the man continued.

"Miss?" the girl said.

**Kirito POV. **

Kirito opened his eyes and looked around. 'its pretty different form ALO... A world specialized for killing huh? Now then.' kirito thought as a long strand of air fell into his vision.

"huh?" kirito said touching the hair. He looked up and then turned around to see his reflection in the glass behind him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" kirito screamed.

"excuse me but are you okay?" Kirito turned around to see silver. The boy who was talking to him had white hair and silver eyes. He also had a scar that went up to his eye. Above his eye he could see a corner of a shape but since the white locks were covering the scar he coudnt make out the shape. The boy had a sort of uniform on. A knee high jacket that was rimmed with red and had gold chains all over connecting the jacket. On his heart was a rose cross made from pure silver. His black boots were ankle high and his pants were just as black as the jacket and the boots.

Kirito looked at the people surrounding him. The first one that caught his attention was a teen (yes in this story there all 17 or 16 either one . Kanda, lavi, lenalee, and allen.) with red flaming hair held up by a bandanna. He had a eye patch over his right eye and his only eye was a lush field of green. He was wearing the same uniform as the teen with white hair but his uniform was up to his waist line.

The third one he saw had long raven hair like his own that was tied up. He had the deepest of blue eyes that matched the color of his hair. He had a strong build and his glare was like a tiger prepared to strike. He was wearing the same uniform as the others except the jacket was like a coat and went all the way to his feet.

The fourth one was a actual female that had short green hair. She had violet eyes that we're sparkling like the galaxy. She had the same uniform as the others except it was a girls version. With the skirt and everything.

"I'm fine sorry for screaming like that." Kirito said scratching his head. "Oh your a f 1300 type! That's really rare!" A drunken looking man said.

"You almost never get one! Your four to the little lady has another f 1300 and the guys have a M 10000! That's really something. Anyways ill be your whole account for 2 mega credits miss."

"miss?" kirito said. He froze then felt all over his chest. He sighed with relief."sorry im a guy." kirito said. Lavi snorted. "There's no way you can look that girly if your a guy." lavi said. "unless you cross dress or is transgender." Lenalee whacked lavi on the head. "i think i need to teach you not to be so rude." lenalee said cracking her knuckles.

"Anyways thats a 9000M ill pay four no five mega bites." the man said holding up 5 fingers. "sell it to me please sell it to me."

"um this isnt a default character its a converted one. I cant really sell it." "oh i see.. What about you four?" the man asked.

"sorry ours is converted to." allen said with a smile. "but ca-" "fuck off before i make you." kanda threatened. The man let out a small squeak before running. "God kanda i think you just made him piss his pants." lavi said laughing.

"sorry about that. By the way im allen walker." allen said shaking his hand with kiritos "im kirito." "the name's Lavi." "Im lenalee lee." Kirito turned to kanda. "your kanda right?" kirito asked holding out his hand.

Kanda che'd. "sorry kanda's kind of anti social." allen said smiling sheepishly.

"Anyways are your avatar names your real names?" kirito asked. Allen nodded his head. "dont ask long story. Anyway were kind of new here do you now how to get to a market for weapons?" allen asked.

Kirito shook his head. "im new to. I need to bye a weapon before going and signing up for BoB." "that makes two of us then." lavi said.

"do you want to look for it together?" lenalee asked cocking her head. Kirito nodded his head.

For the next 30 mintues they were seen trying to find a way to the super market.

**Lavi POV**

"dammit i thought this was a short cut." allen said. "we can ask her!" lenalee said before running off to a girl. Kirito behind her. "Excuse me we're kind of lost." kirito asked.

"what. Is this your first time playing this game? Where do you want to go." the girl said. "um well... Yes this is our first time playing this game. We're looking for a place with cheap weapons and for the governors office." kirito in a girly voice unlike his own. He made weird jesters in the air that only girls would make. Not counting lenalee.

"Kirito why are you acting like a-" allen began to say but lavi covered his mouth. "Sure ill take you guys there." sinon said before leading the way.

"thank god." lenalee said sighing. After some talking they finally reached the market.

The 6 walked in. "wow! this place is amazing!" lenalee said looking around. "GGO has two major weapons type. energy and physical. Energy weapons are light and accurate but players can have a defensive field that lowers half of there damage. if your doing a PvP fight like BoB you want a physical gun. Now then which stats do you have?" sinon said to the 5.

"Me and lavi are equal on both strength and speed." allen said. "Me i have speed then strength and kanda has strength and then speed." lenalee said.

"i have the same as kanda." kirito said. "for kirito and kanda is assult rifle type." sinon said looking around.

"we already know what main weapons we want. We just want things like hand guns." lavi said. Sinon looked at them raising a brow. "how much money do you guys have?" sinon asked.

The 5 opened there accounts. "1000." lavi said. "same with me." lenalee and kirito said. The 4 looked at allen and kanda.

"none." kanda said. "same." allen said face dark. "you cant by anything but a small ray gun with that money... If you want a used revolver you cant buy that either. Shall i lend you some money?" sinon asked.

"no no no no." allen said shaking his head. "is there any gambling games here or things llike that?" allen asked. "plenty." "ones with poker?" allen asked.

"Yup over there." sinion said pointing to a casino. Allen ran off. "Dont get caught!" lenalee screamed after him.

"caught?" sinon asked. "allen specializes in cheating at poker. Are there any other games i could win money from? Nothing like what allens doing?" lenalee asked.

"yes that." sinion said pointing at a game called untouchable. "You enter from the gate a dodge the NPC's bullets. The goal is to make it as far as you can. If you tag the gun man you get all the money other players have put in." sinon explained.

"all of it?" kirito said looking at the 301500 C "about 300,00 credits." "thats huge amount." lavi said.

"its impossible once you pass the 8 meter line he does these cheap speed draws by the time you see the prediction lines its to late." "prediction lines?" lavi asked.

"watch someones going to add to the pool." sinon said. And with that sinon started to explain prediction lines while the challenger got eradicated by the NPC.

"i get it whe you see the prediction lines its to late." kirito said before stepping up. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "let lenalee do it. She specializes in these kind of things." lavi said.

Kirito nodded and lenalee stepped up. She pressed the paying board. "you think she can?" kirito asked lavi. "better than anyone i know." lavi said smirking.

"a beginners going to try?" the man who just lost asked. "the next loser is cute." a man said. "while we're here why not take a look." another said.

Lenalee got in position and began to run full speed. She got to the 8 meter line before the NPC could even shoot bullets. Sinon and Kirito gaped at her in amazement.

"She already made it 8 meter's is chick is super human!" one of the men lined up screamed. Lenalee jumped and flipped before landing next to the NPC. She was so quick that she didnt even need dodge a set of bullets. "Game over." lenalee said before tapping the NPC. "No!" the NPC screamed before gold coins flooded out from everywhere.

Everyone stared at her in awe. A screen appeared in front of her and she pressed yes making all the coins disappear and materialize in her account. "what is that?" "who is she?" Men from every where began to talk about lenalee.

"that was easier than i expected. Allens probably going to get a lot to so we have enough for everyone!" lenalee said with a smile. The 5 then left to get the guns.

Kirito was flipping through guns when allen came. "moyashi how much did you get?" kanda asked. "one million credits. 1/4 of what i got last time." allen said looking at the ground.

"its fine i have 300,000 credits. Im transferred a half to kirito so i have 150,00 but we still have more than enough. Anyway lavi can you bring our weapons. Ill go buy hand guns for everyone." lenalee said before leaving. "Weapons you already have them picked out?" sinon said.

"like we said before. We bought them online." lavi said. A robot like thing came to them and lavi sat next to it plugging a hard drive into it. "are you sure its not hacking?" kirito asked.

"im sure." lavi said. A second later he unplugged the hard drive and stood off. "the weapons will materialize soon." lavi said.

"anyways lets go explore for other guns." sinon said before leading the group away. "whats this ?" kirito said stopping at a weapon. "thats a energy sword. The official name is phonton sword. Every one calls them laser blades or beam sabers." sinon explained.

"there are swords in this world to?" kanda asked. "yes but no one uses them." sinon said. "why?" kirito asked.

"well because you can only strike at point blank range. By the time you get that close you would already be blown apart." "in other words you just have to get close." kirito said smiling. He then bought one.

The same robot came and when kirito was done paying it he took the saber. "well everyone has there own style." sinon said.

"guys there here." lavi said smirking. Three screens appeared in front of allen kanda and lavi. They three pressed on it.

Allen felt his left hand become fused with innocence. The same feeling happened to him again and again. Allen smirked.

Kanda's scowl lessened as he felt the sheath for mugen attached to his clothes again. The blade materialized in his right hand out of the sheath.

Lavi felt the holster strap around his leg and his hammer materialize in his hand. Lavi quickly strapped it in..

"you have a sword to?" sinon asked kanda. kirito looked at him curiously. "you know how to use it right?" kirito asked. "saying he dosent is a insult to him. He is the best one out there." lavi said.

"want to dual then. To test out these weapons?" kirito asked before flashing on his weapon. Kanda got into ready stance.

Kirito struck first but kanda dodged it by jumping and flipping behind him. Kirito quickly turned around and slashed his saber at kanda. This time kanda used mugen to block it before over powering him and slashing again causing kirito to lose balance. Kanda pointed the blade at his neck before sheathing it.

"you are good with a blade." kirito said before turning his saber off. Lenalee then came over. "i have the hand guns!" lenalee said happily. She handed her team mates and kirito and hand gun. "you didnt need to!" kirito said.

Lenalee smiled. "anyway lenalee did you get your weapon?" allen asked. Lenalee nodded her hand before pointing to the bangles."bangles? thats your weapon?" sinon asked.

"yup." lenalee said smiling. "anyways lets go to test them out at a firing ring." sinon said.

As they walked in gun shots good be heard everywhere. Kirito quickly covered his ears. He was the only one. The innocence compatible soldiers were used to gun fire noises. They all set up. Lenalee looked straight at the target then fired. Her hands flew up a little bit because of the recoil.

Kanda rook the gun with one hand and shot. Hitting near the edge of the target.

Lavi smirked before he smiled hitting bullseye. Allen to was having no trouble and hit near the bullseye mark.

Kirito looked completely new to guns as he fired his bullets not hitting the target.

The group made there way out of the market. "thank you for helping." allen said once they were out of the market. "its no problem i wasnt doing much before the qualliffer's." sinon said.

"your entering BoB to?" kirito said. "yeah im just about to enter." sinon said. "oh no! we only have ten minutes!" sinon said looking at the clock behind allen.

"im sorry! its our fault!" lenalee said. "no its my fault for not paying attention." sinon said. "lets just hurry." sinon said about to run.

"i know a faster way to there." lavi said smirking. "what is it?" sinon asked.

Lavi grinned and allen went pale. Allen did not like that form of transportation. "innocence activate: ozuchi kozuchi" lavi said as he twirled his hammer. Kirito and sinon stared in shock at it. The hammer had grown about 10 times bigger in size.

"where he hell did you get those weapons from?" sinon said. Lavi smirked. "the power of technology." he said.

"grab on to the hilt." lavi said the group latched on to it. "hold on tight." lavi said. "Grow Grow Grow!" he chanted. The hilt flew right infront of the governor's office creating a huge impact crater.

**So im going to update with the flow of the show so every update will have whats in each episode. Its gonna go with the flow. The updates wont be that fast either since the updates for the show arnt exactly fast. Well for me there not. Anyway i love to see you next time on this fanfic. ~bye**

**-red **


	3. Wait your a guy?

**Disclaimer: i dont own D. Gray man or Sword art online. **

**Allen POV **

"next time lavi slow down." allen said rubbing his head as lavi deactivated his innocence. "dont be a baby." lavi said. "lets go! we have 7 minutes to sign up" sinon said.

The 6 went into the office. "come here." sinon said dragging kirito by the hand. They stopped in front of a touch panel. "its a normal touch pad terminal. Do you guys no how to use it?" sinon asked.

"Yeah i guess so." kirito said. "ill be right next to you guys so ask me if you need any help." sinon said. Allen nodded before doing to another touch pad.

Allen pressed on the button laid out for him and read quickly through the things he needed to fill out. 'what? they need my real information?'

"lavi are you putting your real info?" allen asked. "no. i just pressed yes. We cant give out any info about the order remember? kanda and lenalee did the same."

allen sighed before pressing yes. 'i hope we dont get into trouble' allen thought. "done?" sinon asked. allen nodded his head.

"what block did you get into?" sinon asked.

"F im F-37." kirito said. "im in E my number is E- 24" allen said. "what about you guys?" sinon asked. "G-33" lavi said with a smile. "F-49" lenalee said. "A-7." kanda said a scowl plastering on to his face.

"im in F block. Im F-12. Good that means even if i run into lenalee and kirito it will be in the finals."

"whats good?" kirito asked. "as long as you make it to the final battle of the qualifers you can participate in the battle royal in the main tournament so its possible we can all get into the main tournament." sinon explained. "oh." allen said. "but if i do see you guys in the finals even if its qualifer i wont go easy on you guys." sinon said.

"i wouldnt want it any other way." lenalee said smirking,

after a little while of silent walking kirito spoke up. "for a foreign game the japanese on this is pretty good..." kirito said. "the official sight was only in english."

"the company the operates it zaskar is american. but Japanese staff is assigned to the server in japan. but you know GGO is in kind of a legal gray zone in both japan and america." lavi explained.

"is it because of the real money conversion system?" kirito asked.

"the official page has only minimal information." sinon began, "you can only manage your character, access the e money accounts, or do anything game related inside the game itself."

"its...well...its amazing." kirito said.

"we need to get to the tournament area are you guys ready?" sinon asked. "couldnt be better." lenalee said with a smile. "thats it its down there isnt it?" lavi said pointing to a door.

Sinon nodded her head. The six walked into a room that looked like it had a mini pyramid in the center. Around the pyramid were panels that were glowing blue. The door closed behind allen and he looked around only to see... a bunch of thug like people. "is anything wrong?" lenalee asked allen.

"no except all these people look kind of whats the word... strange." allen said. "che. baka moyashi you think there scary dont you?" kanda asked.

"what? No! and my names Allen! how many times do i have to pound that into that hollow shell that you call a brain!" allen said almost screaming.

"oh come on moyashi-chan you dont want to attract anymore attention." lavi said swinging his arm around allens neck in a lazy fashion. Allen shoved lavi's arm off.

"lets go to the waiting room you guys you need to equip the combat suit you bought." sinon said. " we dont need to change this uniform is fine." allen said tugging the strong material on the black order uniform. Almost nothing could bring the uniform to harm because of the strong material used to weave it. Allen made a mental reminder to thank the science department for the new uniforms.

"but we can come along." lenalee said with a smile. "we didn't bye combat suits anyways." lavi said. Sinon sighed before leading the group to the waiting rooms.

While they where walking there allen noticed all the thugs where doing something similar to showing off.

Once they were in the waiting rooms sinon fell of the seat with a thud. "there such idiots." sinon said annoyed.

"who? the scary guys?" kirito asked. "yeah showing off your main weapon thirty minutes before you fight? its just asking to get countered."

"boys will be boys." lenalee said in agreement. "at least those idiots dont do that." lenalee said pointing to allen, kanda, and lavi.

Sinon smiled at lenalee before standing up and opening her screen panel. "anyways kirito you should only equip your energy sword and hand gun just right before the match. You guys already have your weapons equipped except for your hand guns that might bring you at a disadvantage ." sinon said. " but kanda's is the only one they can see anyways so i guess its fine."

"anyways kanda allen and lavi can you get out they need to change." lenalee said then she looked at kirito. "maybe you should go to." lenalee said to kirito. "why?" sinon said after she pushed the three out.

**Lenalee POV**

Sinon opened her screen again and her clothes vanished leaving her in her undergarments. Kirito screamed before covering his eyes. "you need to change to you know." sinon said.

"yeah.. No! i mean... well... im s-sorry" kirito said bowing. "i havent properly introduced myself this is who i am." kirito said opening his own scree panel and showing it to sinon.

"till now?" sinon said before going up and looking at the screen. Lenalee held her mouth trying not to smile. She read it and saw under the name. "male?" she said jumping back a little.

"but your... but No way!" sinon said stepping back a little. "your a guy? with that avatar?" sinon said. Kirito opened one eye before looking up. The sound of a slap echoed through the room. Lenalee froze. All laughter erased from her system.

Sinon quickly changed then exited the room. Kirito changed quickly and exited after her. lenalee behind him. "what happened?" allen asked. "she found out he's a guy." lenalee explained.

Allen nodded before the 4 went after kirito. "dont follow me." sinon said as soon as they caught up. "b-but i dont know what to do." kirito said. "dont follow me." sinon repeated.

"b-but i dont know anyone else..." "dont follow me." "b-but." kirito said before looking at the floor. Sinon stopped causing the other 5 behind her to stop. Sinon huffed before going somewhere to sit down.

The 5 also sitting down. Kirito was shaking. The silence was really awkward. Sinon sighed. "ill explain the bare minimum." sinon said. "after that were all enemy's got it?"

Kirito's eyes widened. "thank you." kirito said cocking his head. "dont get the wrong idea i havent forgiven you." sinon said. Lenalee remained silent.

"once the countdown hits zero all the entrants here will be automatically transferred to the battle field containing them in the first round you three are in different blocks you will be automatically transported to your block. the standard field is one kilometer square region the terrain weather and time are random. you start a minimum of 500 meters apart and once the match ends the winner is sent back here. the loser is sent into first floor hall if you lose there arnt any random equipment drops. in block f there 64 people. five victories takes you to the final's and gives you the right to enter into the main tournament. i won explain further or answer any questions."

Lenalee looked at her team mates. "so we all got a chance to be in the finals." she said looking at kanda, allen, and lavi. "thats just perfect!" she exclaimed. "komui will be pleased." allen said with a smile.

"your late sinon i was worried you wouldnt make it." someone said pulling lenalee out of her conversation. Lenalee studied the person. He had long gray hair that was pulled into a loose pony tail and had black eyes. "hi spiegal i got caught up in something unexpected. but didnt you say you werent going to enter?" sinon said moving so spiegal could sit down.

"i thought it might be a pain but i came to cheer you on you can watch the match on a big screen here. by the way what do you mean something unexpected?"

"i was showing these people the way here." sinon said. "hi we are that people." kirito said doing a mini bow. Lenalee, allen,and lavi copied kirito and kanda let out a Che.

"H-hi nice to meet you guys. Are you a friend of sinon's?" spiegal asked.

"dont be fooled thats a guy." sinon said in disgust. "hi im kirito." kirito said rubbing the back of his head.

"since where doing introductions im lenalee lee." lenalee said with a smile. "im Allen walker pleased to meet you." "my name's lavi." spiegal looked at kanda.

"sorry his name's kanda." lenalee said while elbowing him in the stomach.

after a moment of silence the spiegals head snapped up and he looked like he just processed all the information. "wait he's a guy?" spiegal said looking at kirito.

Before sinon could say anything a robotic voice spoke. "The Bullet of Bullets 3 qualifying tournament will now begin after the countdown all players who have entered the tournament will be automatically transported to the first round map. good luck." the voice spoke. A bunch of cheering and gun shots were heard all around the room. Sinon stood up. "i expect all of you guys to go to the final." she said finally.

She pointed at kirito. "ill kick your butt there." she said speaking only to him.

Kirito stood up. "if your inviting me im sure ill be there." kirito said before leaving.

Lenalee slumped back into her seat. Feeling a tiny bit nervous.

She sighed as bubble like thing formed around lenalee and her teammates and they vanished into thin air.

**Allen POV. **

Allen stood in what looked like to be a black abyss. He was standing on a glowing hexagon. above him a screen materialized saying _Allen V.S. Riddle ._

Allen smirked before opening his own panel and equipping his hand gun. The screen went from whose versing who to the words Start. Once again allen vanished.

He materialized in a place that looked like mayan ruins. Allen began running not activating his innocence just yet. He slowed down hearing something rustle and the sound was getting closer.

Allen then saw around 20 lines of prediction pointed for his head. 'this is so much easier then assassinations.' he thought. 'i can actually see here my opponents going to shoot instead of predicting it.' allen said.

He gripped his left hand and pulled on it. The sword of exorcism became loose. Using the bulkiness of the sword he deflected most of the bullets letting a few of them slide pass his knee.

"the fuck?" riddle said confused by the sword. Allen ran towards the man dodging all the bullets aimed for his head by flipping and doing the acrobatics he learned in the circus.

Using the one swift move he learned form kanda allen cut then man straight in half causing him to turn into pixel like objects.

Allen smiled as the words congratulations allen wins came up in front of him. Allen vanished and materialized next to kanda. "ah you finished before me." allen said rubbing his head.

"are lenalee and lavi done yet?" he asked. "no." kanda said. Allen sighed as kirito reappeared next to him. "you won to allen and kanda?" kirito asked. Allen nodded his head.

"what about sinon?" allen asked. Kirito shrugged. "are you the real thing?" someone said.

Allen and kirito jumped back hands on weapons. Kanda stood still and turned to look at the masked man. Allen shivered after he looked at the man properly. He heard the familiar sound of metal unsheathing.

In a flat second kanda's sword was on his neck. "the real thing. What do you mean." he growled. "who are you." allen asked ready to equip his innocence.

"i saw your . You used a sword." the skeleton man said.

"what the fuck do you want." kanda said sword still on the mans neck. "ill ask again are you the real thing " the man said.

Allen shot kanda a look that said 'could he be talking about the order?' kanda looked at him and mouthed the words 'he talking to the girly boy.'

Allen looked at kirito who was trembling and also in deep thought.

The man pulled up a screen that had kirito's name on it. "this name that skill with a blade are you the real thing." the man said. he closed the screen and put his hand slowly down.

Allen immediately saw that there was a brand on the man. Under all the bandages.

A brand that Kirito seemed to recognize.

**Thanks for all the follows and favorites. It makes my cold heart warm. God it took me 2 hours to type this. That means it took 2 hours to watch episode 5. hahahaha anyway please review! After reading this over again i realized how bad it was. Well who cares. ~bye**

**-red. **


	4. Two Eyes, a Mouth, and an Arm

**Disclaimer: I dont own SAO of DGM. I don't own some lines in the text either. **

**Kirito Pov**

_I know this person to. Were the same. Were both SAO survivors. Who is this person? Where did we meet. _

"Do you not understand my question" the man said. "No I don't." Kirito answered regaining his composure. Only by a little though.

"What do you mean by the real thing." Allen asked staring at the man. "That's fine. Even if your a fake one using the name or the real one I will kill you." The man said ignoring allen. And with that he walked away.

Kirito sat down and held his head. His whole body was trembling. Remembering the events of SAO and laughing coffin. The people he killed.

" we found him." Kanda said all of a sudden. Kirito looked up. "Found who?" "Death gun."

"Death gun" kirito repeated. His eyes widened. "His voice did sound similar to the one I listened to." Kirito said. He looked at his shaking hands. 'But where do I know him?' He thought to himself.

'Why is he with laughing coffin?' He continued. Allen sat next to him and put a hand on his thigh. "Kirito we need to now how you know what that brand was." Allen said his voice filled with composure.

"Two eyes a mouth and a arm. Laughing coffin. A guild that used to be in SAO." Kanda said looking at the pyramids. "We just want to know how you know it." Kanda said looking at kirito.

**Lenalee POV**

"Are you okay kirito?" Lenalee asked running up to them. "Your done?" Allen asked. Lenalee nodded her head. "Lavi is done to but he's running all over the place trying to find girls to hit on." Lenalee said with a sigh

Lenalee looked at kirito who was still trembling. Reaching down she took his hand. "Are you okay?" She asked. A mask of worry covered her face.

"What's wrong did something ha-" sinon said as she walked to the group. Kirito disappeared and was replaced with the same blue sphere that teleported them.

Lenalee looked back and saw a screen that said Kirito V.S. Ginko. She sighed as the blue sphere over took her.

The same black hexagon she was in before. Standing ontop of a glowing hexagon she looked at the screen in front of her.

_Lenalee V.S. Sinon_ "so I'm going to kill her." Lenalee said with a sigh. She equipped her gun last minute before she was teleported once again.

This time the scene looked similar to a city after a apocalypse. Cracks in roads, skyscrapers, and roofs. The sky was dyed a blood red.

The wind whistled past her as she started to walk. All her senses keen. She allowed herself to become one with the wind and moved without a sound. Like a butterfly. Or a fish in water.

She heard something shoot and immediately dodged the bullet aimed for her head with ease. "Innocence activate: Dark boots." She said her voice echoing through the ruins. She felt sinon watch her in curiosity as her bangels unmolded and molded back into solid boots.

"What the hell?" Lenalee heard sinon say. Lenalee looked up and smiled. "This is my weapon. Dark boots." Lenalee jumped up at a inhuman speed and landed besides sinon giving her a sharp kick to her thigh. Her whole entire thigh flew off and vanished.

Sinon was paralyzed for a second because of what happened. A second was enough for lenalee to finish the job. In one swift motion she kicked off Sinon'a head. Her face blank. Not even giving a ounce of emotion. Under those butters fly wings was venom . The butterfly. Something beautiful but is always harboring a secret. Past Lenalee's butterfly wings where the hands of a killer. One that kills other killers.

The words 'congragulations lenalee wins.' Came up. Lenalee then smiled. "At least I'm not killing someone for real." Lenalee said rembering how much she dreaded killing someone.

A blue sphere came around her once more and she was in the black abyss. The words 'Lenalee V.S. Kirito.' Was there.

Lenalee appeared on what looked like a road. She began walking. She passed a bus and then all to suddenly she heard foot steps. "Kirito?" She called out.

Kirito kept walking with his head down. Lenalee went to him and took his hands. "I can't fight you like this." She said giving a little squeeze to his hands.

"What's wrong? Your not usually like this are you?" Lenalee asked. "Why arnt you fighting me." Kirito said looking up a little.

"I want to fight you seriously. I won't feel satisfied until then. Please. Regain your composure. A solider would never act this way on a battle field."

"I'm not a solider." Kirito said. "In this game you are. You are a free lance solider. One without a team. Like every person here. But that dosent mean you can't make friends or talk to the other soliders. In this game you start out alone but you can join a team and make your efforts more worthwhile. When were out of the battle field your in my team. In my group of friends. Friends don't have to hide away there feelings. Tell me what's wrong please. If you don't want to tell me that's fine. Fight me seriously like you and sinon promised you would if you ever met on the battle field. Please?" Lenalee said.

"Your right I'm sorry." Kirito said smiling. Lenalee smiled. "Shall we start?" She asked. "We shall." Kirito said.

Kirito activated his weapon. "Innocence activate: dark boots." Lenalee said once again. The blood hardened around her feet making the knee high stiletto boots. "This is my weapon." Lenalee said.

Kirito shoot four bullets at lenalee which she easily dodged. "Waltz mist wind." She said as a tornado was whipped up by lenalee.

"The hell?" Kirito said barely dodging the tornado. Taking his sword he struck her. Lenalee kicked the sword away before going for a low round house kick.

Kirito fell to the ground and reached for his sword. Lenalee jumped up again. Kirito stood up and threw his hand gun where he predicted lenalee was going to land.

Lenalee landed but slipped when her boot came in contact with the gun. In a swift motion kirito ran over to her and cut her boots off.

Lenalee took her gun and began shooting. Kirito dodged all the bullets before destroying the gun. He held the sword to her face.

"Very sneaky. God if you hadn't thought of slipping me you wouldn't of won" Lenalee said laughing.

"How did you know where I was going to land anyway?" Lenalee asked. Kirito shrugged. "I guessed."

After a little bit of laughter lenalee spoke up once again. "what are you so afraid of?" She said her voice barely a whisper.

Kirito turned around. He stared up into the sky. "If you had a choice between killing someone who was about to kill a loved one or not killing him. What would you do?" Kirito said looking at her.

He moved over to her and hugged her. "I would kill them" lenalee whispered. "Im unable to do that know. Those two no three people died by my hand. I can't take it back or do it again." Kirito said.

"I know the feeling. Trust me. I do. Don't push it away. Don't push the fact that you killed someone away. Don't mask it away. Face it head on. But don't fall towards the past move to the future." Lenalee said.

Kirito smiled. "Thanks." Kirito released her from her hug and stepped back. "You might not want it hug me again. " lenalee said.

"Why do you have a lover?" Kirito asked. His face went red then he stared making hand movements. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean hug you!" Kirito said.

"It's fine. And no I don't have a lover. I have a brother." Lenalee said. "Does he have a sister complex?"

"Every time a man gets close to me or surveys me he has a drill pointed at there heads. Oh and the only way to get him awake is to whisper in his ear that I'm getting married. His names Komui." Lenalee said.

Kirito laughed. "You might want to resign. Killing girls isn't what I like to do." "What if I wasn't a girl?" Lenalee said.

Kirito looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Just kidding. Resign." Lenalee said. The screen came up next to her and she pressed on it.

She then vanished.

**Allen POV. **

"Lenalee lost." Allen said as the words 'block F champion: kirito came up. "It's fine. We all won our own battles anyway. So were all the block champions. That means we might fight kirito!" Lavi said bouncing up and down.

"Stop bouncing Baka usagi." Kanda said his tone as harsh as ever.

"Yu-chan you don't have to be embarrassed. I know you want to bounce to." After saying that line lavi barely dodged mugen.

Allen laughed. "What was that moyashi? Did you just laugh?" Kanda said getting ready to pounce. "No." Allen said and took off running from the enraged samurai alongside lavi.

Allen and lavi smiled as they did so. Kanda's own face was pulled into a small unnoticeable smile. It's been awhile since the three could hang out like that.

** Cheesyness at its extreme. I know it's unlike kanda to smile but just deal with it. I wanted to end this chapter with a happy note. One that makes my heart go kawaii! By the way the lenalee and kirito part there think of it like a brother and sister relationship. I personally think if lenalee met kirito in GGO she would think of him like a younger or older brother. Like how she treats allen! Well how she treats allen in my eyes. Anyways please review and give me any suggestions for whatever. Greatly appreciated . Thank you for the follows and likes by the way. Oh and reviews. Oh and I'm sorry the chapter this time took a little bit more time to upload. I ran into some problems. By problems I mean laziness. You don't need to know that. Anyways good night! (It's night for me.) ~bye. **

**-red. **


	5. Ice Cream, Disguises, and Duffle Bags

**Disclaimer: I dont own SAO of DGM. I don't own some lines in the text either.**

**Allen POV. **

Allens eyes slowly opened. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was swept into a hug. Along with his three other friends. "Let go of me you bastard!" kanda screamed pushing komui off him.

"welcome home!" komui said clapping his hands. Lenalee smiled and tilted her head. "We're back." she said happily.

"by the way komui it didn't work. We didn't get our innocence when we first go there. There's a bug in the program." lavi said.

"I know but knows not the time. Congratulations! all of you. Block a's winner: Kanda Yu. Block E's winner: Allen Walker, Block G's winner: Lavi and block F's Second place winner: Lenalee Lee. All four of you have made it to the main tournament." Komui said wiping tears away.

Allen smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "This calls for celebration! But first allen and kanda have a mission together." "huh?" allen said.

"What is it?" kanda asked. "Fairly simple. All you need to do is retrieve something of mine. Its in a small park close to here." komui said. "so its not a assassination? What are we retrieving anyway?" allen asked.

"its in a duffle bag. Its either under a bush or underground. Whats in the bag is highly important. I expect you to throw away your lives if necessary." komui said.

Allen nodded his head. "shall we go?" he said to kanda. Kanda picked up mugen and put it to his waist. He then went out the door. Allen sighed and walked out after him.

**At The small Park. **

"this is it right?" allen asked. "yes moyashi." kanda said about to turn. He stopped and allen bumped into his back. "what was that for?" allen asked rubbing his nose. Kanda put a finger to his lips and allen looked around the corner.

There where 2 people there. One had short black hair that was put in a similar fashion to sinon's The other one had a cap on. "do you think thats..."

"i dont think. Im sure its her." kanda answered. "so if she see's us... and mugen she will realize that where from GGO and realize where not just normal players. What if she dosent recognize us?"

"for fucks sake she is obviously going to recognize us! we look exactly like we do in that stupid game! Were even wearing our uniforms! Mugen is strapped to my waist. It takes a 5 year old to put 2 and 2 together." kanda said.

"so we take off the exorcist jackets. We do something with our hair and you hide mugen. Sounds good?" allen said. kanda growled before moving to take off his jacket. Underneath his jacket was his normal sleeveless navy blue turtle neck shirt.

Under allens jacket he wore something similar expect it was black and only one sleeve was missing. The other sleeve covered up his left arm. Kanda took his jacket from him and stuffed it in a bush along with his own jacket and mugen.

Kanda undid his pony tail. "hopefully your hair coveres your face." allen said with a sigh. Kanda handed him the rope he used as a hair tie. "what am i supposed to do with this?" allen asked.

"i dont know. something?" "some help you are." allen said. He tied his hair to the left covering up all of his scar and eye. "do i look any different?" allen asked. "you look like a girl." kanda answered.

"thanks you do to. Lets just act like some." allen said. "no way in hell." kanda retorted. "fine speak in a different language besides japanese. English talk in english."

"fine." kanda said before they entered in to the park. The two people looked up at them. Allen began talking in a girly voice and in english. "This is not working you ass" kanda said hearing enough of allen talk. Of course kanda was talking in fluent english to.

"I know that."

"I can totally see that bean sprout." "My name isnt bean sprout its-" kanda kicked him. "hey do they look familiar?" he heard sinon ask the other guy. "kinda... Do they go to our school?" the other guy said.

"shit." allen said. "i found it!" kanda said pointing to a bush the duffle bag was in. They both rushed over there and took it out.

"what are they doing?" he heard sinon ask. "there on to us..." allen said. Kanda pulled out the bag and opened it. "why are you opening it?" allen asked.

"to see what komui wanted us to get." he opened fully and peered in it. Robot parts stared back at him. "that damn komui..." kanda muttered.

He threw up the bag and kicked it. "When i see that bastard im going to fucking kill him." kanda screamed. "kanda you back to speaking in japanese..." allen whispered.

Kanda stepped on the bag one more time breaking the machine pieces and stopped away. "s-sorry" allen said to the two before running after kanda.

He saw kanda slipping on his exorcist jacket and sword and took his own. "lets go back." allen said before they walked all the way back to HQ.

**HQ **

Allen walked into komui's office with a cone of icecream and a victorious look on his face. Kanda came in after him with a annoyed, irritated, and angry expression. He even had on a full on scowl.

Lavi stopped at the sight of them. "Where did you get the ice cream from?" he asked.

"kanda bought it for me." allen said. "Bought it? How?" Lenalee said peaking her head out from the head set room.

"well i when we were coming back here i saw a ice cream stand and i wanted some. But im broke since master had me mail him money. You know how tie doll sometime's gives his apprentices money because he's loaded right? So i asked kanda but he said no. I kept on asking him and asking him. He refused. Then i started to scream and fake cry. He pointed his sword at me and the police came. They where about to take him away for attempting murder but i asked him again for ice cream and he finally said yes. I told the police that he did nothing wrong. After they left he gave me enough money to buy it." allen said with a smile.

"Stop talking to the moyashi about his eating habits. Where's the bastard." kanda said. "Who?" lenalee asked.

"he's talking about komui." allen said with a sigh. "im right here! Did you get the duffle bag?" komui asked coming up behind allen.

Kanda pointed mugen in his face. "You sent us out on a pointless errand!" he shouted. Komui shrunk. "what was in the duffle bag?" lenalee asked.

"Robot parts." allen answered. a Ohhhh expression formed on lenalee's and lavi's face. Lenalee sighed afterwards and hit kanda with her clip board.

"Calm down kanda." she said. Kanda che'd before putting away his sword. "anyway here's the winners coming from each block. There are 3 winners per block for GGO." lavi said giving allen and kanda a tablet.

Allen scrolled down and looked at F block. It said:

**F block Winnners:**

**Kirito**

**Lenalee**

**Sinon. **

"Three winners? i thought it was two." allen said. "they changed it this year." lenalee said. "why would they do that?" lenalee shrugged.

" how many minutes till the main tournament?" kanda asked. "65 i suggest you go now." komui said. Kanda nodded before heading to the head set room. The four put on the head sets and laid down. "Link start."

**In GGO. **

When they opened there eyes they were already at the main tournament hall. "lenalee!" lenalee turned around and saw kirito walking towards them.

"well you seem happier. Meet a girl?" lavi joked around. " I already have a girlfriend for your information." kirito said. "and a virtual daughter." Lavi jumped up and put his hands to the side.

"eeehhhhh? you already did _that_ in the virtual world?" lavi asked. Kirito smiled. "are you sure you dont have a boyfriend?" lavi asked. Lenalee punched him. "you dont say those things lavi its rude." she said.

"anyways what about you guys? dont you have anyone your dating?" kirito asked. "No. Lavi scares off girls when he tries to hit on them. They avoid allen because of his hair and scar. Girls hit on kanda yes but he threatens them to leave him alone. For me remember i have a brother." lenalee said.

Lavi pouted. "i dont really scare them off. Do i?"

**Not really that much going around in this chapter... I blame internet. What? I could imagine the scene with ice cream clearly in my head. And lavi you dont scare people off! well you dont scare me. Anyways the main tournament going to start next episode! Cant wait! Oh and there's also Kuroshitsuji book of circus i need to see the next episode of that to! I really need to! Really really badly. Well im going to watch the new episode of Barakamon right now so ~Bye.**

**-Red. **


	6. Suteruben or 'to die'

**Disclaimer: I dont own SAO of DGM. I don't own some lines in the text either By the way i recommend you to listen to vogel im kafig. When i was typing this i was listening to it. When it gets to the line: "...sterben i think that's how its pronounced." sinon said. Kirito looked at it with a serious face**. **make sure the song is on the time '3:00'. Exactly. Weell if your listening to it. **

**Allen POV**

Allen sped up. "Come on! Aren't you excited?" he asked. Kanda growled. "Remember moyashi were not here for fun." kanda hissed. "not here for fun? Then what are you here for?" kirito asked.

"Nothing kanda's just being stupid." lenalee said with a sigh. "Oh there's the sign in. Look's like si-chan's already there." lavi said. "si-chan?" kirito asked.

"Lavi's a child. He has nicknames for everyone." allen said. "does he have one for me?" kirito asked. "Yup. Well it was originally kanda's nickname for you but lavi is using it to." allen said.

"really what is it?" kirito asked. "Shoujo." Kirito stared at allen. "seriously?" "at least your one isn't moyashi." allen said with a pout. "Those two really are children" he said.

"Don't forget allen-chan were the same age as you." lavi said with a smile. The 5 walked up to the sign in and began well signing in. "Sinon." kirito said. "Sinon-san? Sinon-neesan? Sinon-" "stop! i already said hello what else do you want?" sinon asked.

"well i thought before the tournament starts we all could share information." kirito said. Sinon said nothing. "we'd really appreciate it." lenalee pitched in. Sinon sighed. "Fine. I bet it will just be me lecturing you guys though." sinon said. "t-that wasn't my intention!" Kirito said stuttering.

The group followed sinon into the pyramid shaped room. There eye's widened once they went inside. "Wow its like a party in here!" lenalee said looking around. Allen looked at the time. 32 minutes until the main tournament.

"the main tournament is always like a big party." sinon said nodding. The group went on and whispered rippled through the air like wild fire.

"Hey is that kirito i heard she tears through her opponents with her sword." one man said.

"There's lenalee chan! _I _heard she takes he opponents out by flying and kicking there heads off." another said.

"There's allen! Isnt he the one with the bulky sword?" "i never knew you used a sword." kirito said to allen. "sometimes." allen said.

"Kanda-chan! Her hair is so-" kanda went over there and stabbed his sword thorough the table. "Call me a girl again and your head would be fucking ripped off your dickless body." kanda threatened. After hearing that one comment all whispered stopped.

"oh god kanda!" lenalee said smacking kanda's head. Kanda frowned. Allen and lavi stopped snickering and went into full blown out laughter. Kanda's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

The 6 sat down at around table. Allen started talking first. "so in the main tournament 45 players are randomly placed on the same map?" allen said. Sinon ordered something from a menu and a paper cup came up. "You start shooting when you encounter someone and the last man on the map wins?" kirito said.

"i new it! Your trying to make me explain everything to you." Sinon said while taking the drink. She handed the menu to allen. "anyway all that was in the email the admins sent you!" sinon said. Allen pressed the last option which was 'order all' before handing it to lenalee. Suddenly the table was filled with paper cups and allen was drinking all of them at high speed.

Sinon and kirito stared at allen in awe. "ignore him." lenalee said. Kirito nodded. "i-i did read it but i wanted to make sure i understood it." he said. By that time allen was half way finished with all his drinks.

Sinon sighed. "Basically your right. Its a battle royal on a single map with 45 players. Starting locations are random. Each player is at least a 1000 meters away form the other" sinon said.

"only a thousand? thats not a lot is it?" lenalee asked taking one of the drinks allen ordered. "its is! its just not a lot for you! And you owe me a drink!" allen said. Lenalee handed the menu to kanda and he ordered green tea. Instead of a paper cup it came in a glass.

"How big's the map?" kanda asked. Sinon sighed. "you guys really didnt read the email. The main tournament map is ten kilometers in diameter. It has mountains, forest, and deserts. The stage also starts in the afternoon do no one has a advantage or disadvantage."

"can you even find anyone?" kirito asked. "kirito-chan of course you can find other people! The map has to be big it is a shooting map." lavi said looking at the menu. He settled for apple cider before passing the menu to kirito.

"anyways each player is equipped with a map that tells you the location of each player every 15 minutes." sinon said. "so we only get 15 minutes in each hiding place?" lenalee asked fingering her straw.

"exactly." sinon said.

"but wouldnt a rule like that put snipers at a disadvantage?" kirito asked. "No. 15 minutes is more than enough to fire one shot." sinon said. "Anyways there's one more question i really want to ask you." lavi said.

"what?" sinon asked. "Well How many players in BoB do you not recognize?" lavi said pulling up a screen. Kirito looked at lavi with a weird expression. Lavi passed the screen to sinon. Sinon sighed.

" besides you 5 there are only three new players." sinon said. "really? only three?" allen said. He moved closer to sinon and looked at the screen. Kirito got up from across from sinon and looked at the screen.

"what are they called?" lenalee asked. "Gunner x and pale rider... and sterben i think that's how its pronounced." sinon said. Kirito looked at it with a serious face. "sterben... Means death in german." lavi said. Only the other three innocence users heard what he had said.

"thanks," allen said moving away from sinon. "Why are you guys so interested anyways?" sinon asked. Allen shrugged. "One of my friends said that he was going to be in the main tournament. He's as new as i am and i was wondering if he was telling the truth. I dont know his user name so... What about you kirito?" allen lied then asked.

Kirito looked down. "remember the guy we met yesterday?" "de-" "yeah that one" kirito said interrupting allen. "one of those name's is probably his."

"a friend?" sinon asked. "no a enemy. I tried to seriously kill him and he tried to seriously kill me. I cant remember what he used to call himself." kirito said earning a look of confusion from everyone.

Lavi's eye's widened. Allen looked at lavi in confusion and the red head scribbled something on a napkin and then passed it to allen.

"Kill you? An enemy? where you in a party and got into a fight or something" sinon asked. "no we honestly tried to take each others lives."

Allen took the napkin and read the words. He then understood.

"they there group did something unforgivable. There's no way we could be friends. I had to settle things with a sword i don't regret that at all but. For a long time ive been avoiding taking responsibility for it. Up until now i forced my self to forget it. But im not aloud to run away anymore this time i have to face it head on."

On the paper where the words:

SAO Survivor.

"kirito." sinon said. Kirito looked up. "We need to head to the standby dome." she said. Allen handed the paper to lenalee who handed it to kanda after reading it. Kanda crumpled the napkin.

"lets go." lenalee said standing up. "we wont have time to equip are things and get focused if we dont." she said. "your right." kirito said standing up. In silence did the 6 walk to te standby dome.

They went in and sat down again. A screen pulled up and a girl dressed in a cat or dog... like appearance stood. "you battle junkies who love the smell of gun smoke and oil are you ready? The deadline for your bets are almost over. Now its time to see who is the toughest player in GGO!" screaming could be heard from every corner of the room.

The cat like girl continued. "MMO stream will be showing live footage of the battle. Now time fot he countdown!

10.

9.

8.

7.

6.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1."

screaming could be heard from all around and a blue orb surrounded allen.

**Kanda POV. **

Kanda appeared in the map. He surveyed his surroundings. No one was near him. Kanda growled before he started to walk. The first player he encountered had a mow hawk. Kanda sighed. He didn't need mugen to kill him. He went to him from the behind and chocked him.

The man began to scream and then his voice was cut off. "one dead." kanda said dropping the body. He went near a river and looked down. He immediately sensed a presence.

"The satellite may not pick up your presence but i can shoujo." kanda said. Kirito came up. "How?" kirito asked. "Che." kanda said.

"that sure is some answer." kirito said rolling his eyes. Kanda continued on. "how come you sword isnt out?" kirito asked. "because i dont need it." kanda said dodging a bullet aimed for his head.

Kirito went back under water and watched kanda. Kanda sighed then unsheathed mugen. He ran towards his opponents and dodged every bullet aimed for him. In one swift motion he sliced off both of there heads.

Kirito resurfaced. "you killed them with no mercy." he said with a sigh. Kanda turned around and watched as a spiral tower of flames rose up from somewhere far away. He could here the screams of people burning. "what the hell was that?" kirito asked.

"that was the usagi." kanda said. "lavi? now way! How did he do that!" kirito asked. "his hammer." kanda answered. He opened his map and got the positions of everyone.

Kirito leaned over the edge and stared at it. "arn't you afraid that i'd kill you?" kanda asked raising a eyebrow. Kirito shrugged. "not really." Kanda sighed then looked at his position.

The pale rider was the closest one near him. Kanda stood up and closed his map. "going after the pale rider?" kirito asked. Kanda said nothing. "I am to. Dont kill him." kirito said before going underwater.

Kanda sheathed mugen before he jumped on to a tree.

Fast forward

When he reached the pale rider he was on a bridge. The pale rider had already killed a cowboy person. Kanda looked at sinon and kirito before directing his attention to the pale rider.

He was in a complete white suit with a white motor cycle helmet. Kanda smirked. The pale rider jumped up and went to a higher position on the bridge.

"Mugen Invoke." kanda said. He traced his finger along the silver blade and felt the crosses on his arm tingle. The sword glowed. He felt kirito and sinon staring at him in confusion. "Kaichu: Ichigen!" He sliced mid air and insects flew out of it. The pale rider fell back in confusion before he was eaten by the insects.

Kanda smirked he then turned around. "Your here already?" he said. A bullet flew out of nowhere and was aimed for kanda's head. He obviously dodged it.

Death Gun came out of nowhere. He had a gun slung behind his back and he was holding a hand gun. He held it to kanda's face.

"I like to see you try." kanda said. "Nigentou." Energy laced through his fingers as the second blade was placed in his hand.

Kanda smirked once again.

On top of the cliff sinon was prepared to shoot death gun. Thanks to kirito.

**Ugh i wonder how im going to get out of this mess. i have to make sure kanda and death gun get out alive. Kanda's still obviously going to participate in the main tournament. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! Well until next time.**

**- Red. **


	7. Omake Chapter Okay not really

**Disclaimer: I dont own SAO of DGM or some of the other things put inside here. Extra chapter, This chapter is going to be about how the other 3 exorcist does in the BoB main tournament. **

**Allen POV. **

Allen appeared in what looked like a lost city. Buildings looked like ancient Pompeii and the buildings where corroded. Allen stepped on what used to be marble and looked around. No one in sight. No movement at all.

The albino sighed in relief. He could use some time to explore. Who wouldn't want to explore when they basically came to Pompeii. He walked the streets feeling somewhat content. He had went almost everywhere for missions. Russia, America, britian, rome, egypt you name it. He had chased a government official through the the Colosseum, killed a fake vlad the impaler in vlad the impaler's castle, explored the set of Hogwarts castle trying to find clues on who murdered the first dumbledor, got drugged buy a poison user in the catacombs of paris, and been to a forest called suicide forest but never to pompeii.

He had been to a lot of damn creepy sights that scared the living day light out of him. For a month he continuously turned around and checked if something was following him. Kanda had made fun of him because of that...

Allen's head perked up as he heard someones foot steps. Allen pulled out his hand gun turned around and with one hand he shot the player. Allen put the gun away and sighed. Times up.

He opened his map and stared at it. "Why isnt kirito on the map?" allen said to himself. He had found kanda, lavi, and sinon but not lenalee or kirito. Well lenalee was jumping above the satellite so of course it wouldnt be able to pick her up.

Allen sighed before he closed it and stood up. "Crown Clown invoke." The white cape drifted across his shoulders as his left hand became sharp and lethal. His hair spiked up revealing his pentacle.

Allen ran past four or five players slicing each of there heads off. He was like a white blur. Something that stood out. He heard gunfire and quickly used the withe cape to block the bullets. It worked, the bullets bounced off of the cape. "Crown belt!" white strings came out of his cape and wrapped around his attackers neck choking him. " a merciless death." allen said. A frown touched his lips as he wondered into the mountains.

**Lenalee POV. **

"this is a good place to hide." lenalee said sitting on top of the satellite. Yes on top of it. She had jumped all the way into the sky penetrating the troposphere ozone. Lenalee sighed. " i need to actually kill some players." she said to herself. "Dark boots invoke." The red bangles around her ankles de-materialized and materialized as knee high stiletto boots.

She jumped down like a meteor fire surrounded her innocence. She landed on the ground killing 3 people and making a deep deep crater. "Oops." the girl said smiling sheepishly.

"YOU SAY OOPS?" someone screamed. Lenalee turned to the person who screamed. His feet where taken off because of lenalee. "Sorry i didnt know the satellite was that far from here." she said. She whipped out her gun and shot the screaming guy in the head. "at least i didnt kill you by kicking off your head. I remember the ifrst time i did something like that in real life i got really scared because blood was leaking from his head." lenalee said to herself replying the memory in her head:

_A 13 year old lenalee walked through the presidents house. Or the white house the Americans called it. She was dressed in a suit and had long dark green hair trailing behind her free from any hair ties. _

_She had gotten a request to kill the president because he was just like a puppet on strings. He listened to what the Germans told him to do in fear. _(i love germans by the way)

_This man called Ryner Stolleta had gotten involved with war's from other countries when he wasn't supposed to. This man killed africans because he felt like it. Racist Bastard. _

_Everyone wanted him gone. Lenalee's job was to kill him. Of course komui didnt want her to go because well she was still young to kill. Yet lenalee had already killed more than 40 people. But only people she knows deserves to die. But its not like they actually deserve to die. _

_Lenalee went into the presidents room to find him sleeping in his chair. No guards where around. She slipped a knife out of her pocket and went to him. Suddenly the president sprang up and grabbed both of her hands. Unsure of what to do lenalee activated her innocence and kicked the head off of the president. _

_She fell back as she watched blood flow out of his neck. Tears went down her face as the blood. She ran out not ever seeing so much blood in her life. Which was ironic. _

Sighing she continued to walk her head snapped right as she saw fire spring out of the ground not to far away.

"lavi" she said as she ran to her friend.

**Lavi POV.**

Lavi smirked as the fire dyed down. He had just killed exactly 7.5 people with his fire. Yes 7.5. one person only lost his lower body. Lavi walked to that person and crushed his skull with the hammer.

"8 now." he said happily. His head snapped left as he heard something rushing at him at a incredibly fast speed. Lavi did what his instincts told him to do. He ran as fast as he could away from the source of sound not knowing it was his friend.

Huffing and puffing he ran straight into allen. "lavi? Whats going on!" allen said. "RUN!" lavi screamed sprinting a head of allen. Allen's face paled and her ran after lavi.

"Whats chasing you?" allen asked. "I dont know but its hella fast." lavi said. "There could be a possibility its lenalee you know." lavi stopped and allen ran straight into a tree.

"your right how could i not think of that!" he said turning around. He braced himself for whats going to come and to his relief it _ was _lenalee. "why are running?" lenalee asked.

"ohhhh ummm i thought i saw a panda." allen said. "or an idiot." he said looking at lavi. "Oh come on allen!" lavi said. Allen scoffed.

**End of extra chapter.**


	8. Edited: The black masked bastard

**Disclaimer in first few chapters. By the way for those who didnt read the novel this has a lot of spoilers. You might want to watch the whole series of SAO 2 before reading this. I edited it by the way so mistakes are corrected. **

Asuna POV.

Asuna's light blue hair fell in front of her face observed the pale rider. He suddenly killed the cowboy and suddenly another guy appeared. He had the longest of hair and the darkest of eyes. Dark blue they were a beautiful color.

The man had a air of darkness around him like something no one can penetrate. "He seems strong to." leafa said tilting her head. "Strong! He seems amazing! he even has a sword!" silca said leaning in closer. Asuna swiped the hair out of her face. "Dont judge a book by its cover." she said. The group looked back onto the screen.

The man had looked away before paying attention to the pale rider. Suddenly the rider jumped on to the bridge and did acrobatic moves. The long haired samurai wasnt impressed. Asuna heard metal slide as the man unsheathed his sword. Not like a newbie but a flat out professional. He muttered two words. "Mugen invoke." Asuna watched with curiosity as the man traced a finger over his blade casting a eerie silver.

He said another world but this time it wasnt a mutter or a whisper this time it was a command. A fierce command. "Kaichu: Ichigen!" he screamed causing the words to echo. He sliced the blade and demons flew out.

Asuna watched eyes wide as the demons devoured the rider. "Still think he isnt amazing?" Klein said cleaning out empty wine glasses. samurai turned around saying "here all ready?" Suddenly a bullet flew out of nowhere and almost pierced the samurai. He dodged not letting the bullet graze him.

A man with a mask came out. He gripped a handgun in his right hand. He held it up to the samurai. "i like to see you try" the samurai said There was a dangerous edge in is voice. "Nigentou!" He commanded. A second blade made out of pure energy was laced into his left hand. Asuna gripped her seat more eager to watch.

**Kanda POV. **

He jumped back. That stupid girl had shot a bullet at the both of them stopping absolutely nothing. Kanda muttered a curse as he looked straight up at her sending a glare her way. That stupid masked bastard did the same.

Death gun turned around and said a few words that kanda ignored. The only words he didnt ignore were "Its show time." he shot in to the sky and walked away. Almost immediately did kanda remember one of his toughest assassinations mission. Well it was so important that I had to be assigned to all of the black order. The earl of millennium was there target. A earl in England that rose to the top by cheating. Her majesty had almost died by the bastard. Surrounding him was the Noah family. A family made put of 13. kanda killed 6 of them. All of them were near death fights. In the end it was he, lavi, allen that had killed the earl, and the 14th Noah. However he had died fighting.

Kanda growled annoyed and put away his sword. A waste of energy. He suddenly heard a annoying voice in his ear. "Kanda kun~." komui said. Kanda froze. "Komui? how the fuck are you talking to me?" he asked.

"remember the little earing i forced you to wear?" kanda felt his ear feeling the earring. It wasnt flashy but a gold color that stayed on his ear. Lavi's one had been hoops, allens was one earring much like his own but was a pure gold and it dangled, and lenalee's were black.

"let me guess. It was a radio." kanda grumbled. "Yup there called Golems. You have to name it you know. Allen named his earring timcampy. Its used to be general crosses earring. He invented it and gave it to me to give it to allen. Lenalee named hers Naughty. The earring or golem as i call it has a personality of its own. Lavi named his summer. What about you? Its almost a sin to carry. Creating life is not good."

"if it is a sin ill name it sin." kanda said annoyed. He felt his ear tingle and the earring detached itself from its ear. Standing right in front of him kanda saw a circle creature. it was a obsidian black not matching the earring at all. It had a pure white shield design in the middle and bat like wings. "your going to have to change the design for these." kanda muttered ad the golem reattached it self to his ear. "oh come on the design was brilliant!" komui said.

"anyways down to business. Death gun isnt killing the victims directly with a gun so it dosent matter if he shots you. The pale rider still died and death gun didnt shoot him." komui said.

Kanda raised a eyebrow. "then how did he die?" "how am i supposed to now. Those damn scientist at the government wont let the black order examine them even though we all know im going to get the answer quicker then they can." komui said pissed.

Kanda sighed. "fine now bye." he said turning off the radio. He looked up at kirito and sinon and jumped up to them right behind sinon who was looking at the map. She sighed closed it and turned around. She screamed and fell back and quickly whipping out her gun pointing it at kanda.

kanda growled. "Put it away. I just want to find that black masked bastard," Sinon slowly put the gun away and stood up. She looked at kirito. "He's underwater.I bet he only has a few things equipped we can go and kill him." she said.

"No!" he said surprising sinon. "Dont go after him! He really killed someone! one shot you could really die!" he said. "i dont want to accept that there's a player thats really killing people in real life..." sinon said. She looked away shyly and you could tell she was freighted.

Kanda crossed his arms not willing to tell them what komui had told him. It wasnt there buisness. Right? "that killer in the cape killed lots of players in the VRRMO game i was once apart of. He swung his sword knowing people would die and i did also..." His face looked fallen. Sad, angry at his own self for making stupid mistakes.

"Someone like that is really playing in GGO..." Sinon closed her eyes and then looked like she was going through a mini seizure. He face tightened with a repulsed and scared look. Kirito grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Sinon sinon sinon" he said. She opened her eyes "im fine just a little shocked." she said.

"to be honest it will take me a little bit of time to believe your story. but i dont think its something you made up." Her hair fell in front of her face as she spoke. "thanks thats plenty." kirito looked at kanda. "to be honest i didnt think you wouldnt be this expressionless." kirito said with a slight nervous smile. Kanda said nothing.

He jumped of the cliff. "Kanda!" kirito screamed. The samurai looked sideways. "where are you going?" the feminine male said. "Tailing the skulled bastard." kanda replied. "wait! im coming to!" kirito said jumping down. Sinon followed him. "I dont want either one of you to lose. Im going to defeat you both so im coming along to make sure you live long enough so we could have a fair duel." sinon said. Kirito nodded but kanda growled.

"i dont need extra useless baggage on my back." he said truly annoyed. Kirito was about to say something but was interrupted. Something clad in white came out. It was the moyashi and behind him the usagi and lenalee,

They all looked breathless. "what happened?" kirito asked. " a idiot led me to misunderstand something." allen said darkly looking at lavi. Lenalee sighed. "what about you?" she asked.

"death gun." three eyes widened. "were coming to i heard reports about him." allen said crossing his arms. Kanda sai nothing but had began to sprint. Allen, lenalee, and lavi were close behind him and kirito and sinon was far behind but still running.

Kanda stopped and avoided a bunch of bullets. Kirito froze pulled out his sword and deflected them all. Allen was the quickest to act. "crown clown invoke." White surrounded him and the purest of white was gifted upon his shoulders. A mask fastened the cloak.A mask clad with silver and swirls. A clowns masquerade mask. "Sword of exorcism." He pulled on his arm and a large sword appeared.

Blocking all the hits allen ran. Kanda stepped out of the way not wanting to be hit and the albino slashed through the person with such inferiority that the person couldnt even react. Everyone has a dark side to them after all.

They began running again. Kirito wore a curious expression on his face. One to curious. Kanda ignored it and ran faster.

Soon they reached a river. Wild life surrounded them. The city could be seen in the distance. "where do you think he is?' kirito asked. Lavi knelt down and felt the sand. He then surveyed the land around him. "The city. Most obvious choice" lavi said smirking. By the look on lavi's face kanda could tell he was lying. for what reason no one knew.

Kirito nodded and again the group ran. Once at the city they stopped. "so how do we know whose death gun?" allen asked. "there's three new players right. pale rider already died so its either gunner X or sterben." kirito said.

"wouldnt it be gunner x ? Think about it death gun. Last word is gun. The first three letters in gunner is gun." sinon said. Lavi slapped his fore head.

Lenalee opened her map. "it would make sense. Gunner X is in the city. He's near rikoko. He might try to kill him." she said. Her acting skill were amazing. Kirito nodded. "lets go." he said then ran. the other people followed behind him. Those of the black order didn't sprint but followed closely behind kirito making sure he stays out of trouble.

They came up to where gunner X was hiding. kanda quickly saw the glint of metal and pointed the gun out. "there." he said. Sinon looked at him. "you have good eyes." she said kanda walked ahead. "sinon go the front of the building. Your the only one with a far ranged weapon and we need you." kirito said. Sinon nodded and she ran off.

Kanda went with everyone else into the tunnel.

**SINON POV. **

Her head hit the cold hard ground as death gun whipped out his gun. A gun noise could be hear echoing every where.

**AND FINISHED. Next time it will prob. be in allen pov. I love you allen! Anyways sorry i couldnt update this earlier. I was vacation. I wish i didnt go. Anywas i hoped you loved this chapter. Asuna's going to come in the later chapters i hope... Anyways thanks for review favorite follows, oh and I really like the design for kanda's golem. I didn't want it to be the normal designs. ~bye have a good night, good morning, good evening. **

**-Red. **


	9. united we stand, divided we fall

**Disclaimer in first few chapters**

Allen POV.

A gun shoot was sounded. A large clear shot. Allen looked around. "think sinon and kirito might be in trouble?" His voice echoed around the room.

"Most probably. We really shouldn't of split up with kirito and sinon. Stupid mistake." lavi said hitting his head. "Me and allen will try to find them. Lavi, kanda come back here in a little bit. Go search for death gun in this area. He might be here." lenalee said in a clear commanding tone. Kanda and lavi nodded before they ran out the other side of the tunnel.

"we'll split up." allen said. "crown clown invoke." he whispered. He ran out of the tunnel hearing more gun shots go off. He turned is head to the right then to the left before turning around completely.

Straining his ears allen heard the noise of a motor car going off. Allen snapped to attention. "Crown belt!" Using the silky white ribbons he flung himself in the sky. Almost like spider man.

Turning to the direction of the noise he spotted death gun who was on a motor horse. Allens eyes widened as he spotted kirito and sinon riding a motor car not to far ahead. Allen dropped right in front of death gun and pulled out his sword.

Death gun stopped raised his gun and shot at allen. The albino dodged all the shots before he flung his sword aiming to cut off the mans head. Then death gun disappeared. Allen startled stopped his swing. Straining his ears he heard the sounds of rustling and with that death gun was gone.

"Fuck." allen said punching the horse. It fell apart. "I let him get away." He looked towards sinon and kirito. "there's a desert that way! Lets go allen!" kirito screamed. Deactivating his innocence he boarded the motor car.

"Now you know that gunner X wasn't Death gun?" Allen said. "yea- wait you knew!?" kirito asked. Allen nodded. "How did you know?" allen asked. "When i left you guys in the tunnel i used a shorter route to get to gunner X. After that i discovered she was a girl and i saw sinon lying on the ground death gun above her. How did you know?" kirito asked.

"well actually lavi figured it out. Sterben means to die in german. Lavi could tell what it meant when sinon first read the word out loud. He then told me, kanda, and lenalee that sterben was probably death gun." allen said.

"wait... you said lavi knew who death gun was when i read his name out loud. I thought you didnt know death gun existed? Were you trying to find him or something cause it sounds like you are. and why would kanda want him dead so badly?" sinon said.

"Dont forget about laughing coffin. Kanda and you had asked me how i knew what it was" kirito said. 'oops...' allen thought. "ummmm... Where just teens looking for a good mystery to solve?" allen said shrugging.

kirito and sinon looked at allen in a weird way. "what about the weapons you have? They dont really look like proper weapons from any VRRMO game i have ever played." sinon said.

That was when everything went a step lower. "Allen~Kun!" komui said from allens ear piece. Allen froze. Worst time to pop in. Thank the lords kirito and sinon couldnt here komui.

"allen are you fine?" komui asked. Allen still said nothing but sweat was going down his face at a alarming rate. "I thought we told you already kirito! Lavi had bought these weapons online for us!" allen said loudly hoping komui could tell he was talking to someone who DOESN'T no about the order. He didnt. "What weapons? lavi bought weapons? what about your innocence?" komui said.

Allen slapped his for head. "Hey were in the desert!" allen said trying to get off the topic. Kirito looked around. "isn't much hiding places." he said. "right there. Theres a cave!" sinon said pointing at one. Her voice trembled a bit.

Kirito nodded and sped up rushing towards the cave. "Fuck you komui." allen muttered under his breath before he took the radio off his ear. He then shoved it in his pocket. "what was that?" kirito asked.

Allen smiled sweetly. "nothing." he literally purred. Kirito shrugged before stopping. "the satellite wont pick us up here." she said as she went deeper into the cave. She laid down on the ground.

Kirito opened a screen and equipped his sword. Allen stood up. "your going after death gun? Im coming to!" allen said. "no." kirito said. "i dont want you to die.' He said. Allen looked offended. "me die?" he said.

"im coming to!" sinon said. "but you can die-" "i dont care about dying! I cant live in fear!" sinon screamed. "im so pathetic. All i could do was scream! I rather die then live like that!" sinon shouted.

"of course you are scared. There isnt anyone who is not scared to die." kirito said. 'kanda isnt scared if he dies.' allen thought. 'he cant die anyways. Right?'

"i dont want to be scared. Im tired of living in fear." sinon said. "ill fight alone if i have to." she said. She stood up adn was about to walk out. Allen and kirito both grabbed there hands.

"A warrior who isnt united with the rest of his army will always fall alone'. Thats what lenalee's brother used to say to me whenever i fight with someone. Your scared right? Im scared to.. But thats why **_you have to keep walking_**! Forever and ever! never stop and look back!" allen screamed.

Sinon looked at him. "what do you know! Its hard to keep walking!" she shouted venom in her voice. Allen's eyes softened. He knew alot about this. "Its hard to look back when you- you killed someone!" Allen let go of her arm. She started to sob as she slid down the wall.

Her wails echoed off the wall. Both allen and kirito stayed quite until she was done crying. Then she began her tail. "when i was 11 years old me and my mom were at a bank. A robber burst in and held my mom hostage. I took a gun away from him and shot him to death." sinon said quietly.

More silence passed by. "i... i killed someone to." kirito said. Sinon looked up but allen already knew what he was going to say. "there was a game i played called Sword art online and i was one of the survivors from there. So is death gun. Death gun is a red player from a murderous guild called laughing coffin. When i was in SAO some of the people made a decision to raid into the LC's guild. Our information was leaked and some of the LC members had come to murder us. But i fought back and killed to of them." kirito said sadness in his eyes. "and i forced myself to forget."

Allen looked down. What kirito had done was not walking forward but forgetting a important memory which caused him to stay back. The only way you can walk forward after you kill someone is acknowledged that you have blood on your hands. Allen, he had plenty.

"i never killed anyone." allen lied. "but something of equal caliber happened to me. When i was younger i lived in one of the circuses working like a slave. When i was only a mere babe my parents abandoned me and i was picked up by clowns. They were harsh and beat me every day. They even put me on display." allen frowned at that memory. "but there i met mana. He adopted me and took me under his wing guiding me around. I learned so much from him but then he died because of me. Someone broke into our house and tried to kill me. His name was Tyki Mykk and he worked under The Earl of Millennium. Tyki had said i was a danger to the earl and tried to shoot me. Mana jumped in front of the gun and tyki accidentally shot mana. the police then came and lord tyki ran off. I told the police that lord tyki was the killer and they took me to the priest. The priest then dyed my hair a permanent white and carved this in to my eye to show to everyone that im a devil and i lied when i was actually saying the truth." allen said pointing at his scar. What he said about mana that had been the truth. Lord tyki, now dead had tried to kill allen because of his innocence.

The noah had a hatred for innocence and wanted to destroy everyone of them. They had succeeded and the only innocent combatible users are in the black order. That also means that the heart is in the order but know one knows who has it. Sinon sniffled.

"did you grow up somewhere else?" she asked. "in england." allen answered.

**Allens past has been revealed! The other three exorcist past's are coming next. I dont know where to out them though... Oh and if you didnt notice i edited the 8th chapter. Only a few spelling errors where changed but kanda's golem looks diffrent now. Its a black golem with bat like wings. In the center is a pure white shield showing strength. I liked the golem design A LOT so i gave it to my favorite character. Kanda. I also came up with the design for lenalee but you wont know until later. Lavi's well im making his now and i might change lavi's golem name to match the golem. I cant think of a design for a cone shaped golem. I really like lenalees one but it reminds me of a alien... i will try to upload what the golems look like and i might put it as a cover for this story. Well Au Revoir~**


	10. The Black Order A Place of Assassins

**Disclaimer: I dont own DGM and SAO**

Sinon sat on the floor biting her lip. "tell me one thing." her voice was a mere whisper. Allen and Kirito both looked at her. "how could you get over what had happened to both of you?" she asked.

Kirito looked down. "i didn't. Last night i had a dream where i saw the three i killed over and over again. I could barely sleep. Their face's when there avatar's disappeared... Their voice's there words Ill never forget them"

"then what do i do." sinon said hugging her arms. Her voice sighed before running his hand in his hair.

"you must accept that you have blood on your hands." allen said staring at his own which had plenty of blood.

"accept?" sinon said biting her lip. Allen nodded and smiled. "it helps a lot." he said. He remembered the first time he killed someone. It had been a little after cross had picked him up and after he killed him he was in a terrible state. When cross repeated the exact words to him however he got over it.

"then about death gun. We know there name sterben couldn't we find out what his address is?" sinon asked.

"Lavi already tried that. Sterben didnt put his real name and address in when we first started the tournament."

"lavi? he can hack?" sinon asked leaning her head against the cave wall. Allen nodded. "death gun had been killing people from this game so we needed to know what his real name was. If we knew..."

"But whats strange is before he could of killed me with his hand gun but instead he shot me with his riffle. All the other people he killed was shot by his hand gun," kirito said.

"that is true." sinon said. "he' not killing them with a gun." allen said quietly. Kirito and sinon looked at him surprised.

"shooting with just a gun. Think its not possible." allen said. He bit his lip restraining himself not to tell about the black order and what exactly allen is.

"how?" kirito asked. Allens eyes widened. "how could i not think of it before! And lavi! he must of figured it out already! why didnt he tell!" allen screamed holding his head.

He stood up and held his earring turning it on. "komui?" he said.

kirito and sinon looked at him strangely. _"Allen-Kun! You hung up on me!" _komui screamed.

"komui did the goverment give you a body yet?" allen asked. _"The damn goverment? Yes._" komui said. "who are you talking to allen?" kirito asked.

_"allen is someone else with you? you can't let anyone discover about the black order "_ komui shouted.

"This is not the time to be worrying about that! I think i figured out how death gun is killing people." allen said.

"_I did to. With book man othe people that are with you do they know about death gun?_" komui asked.

"yes." allen said.

_"Take off the earring and put it in the middle. Put the volume to the highest. They need to hear this to."_ komui said.

"what are you doing allen?" sinon asked. "_Is the one with you called sinon?" _Komui asked.

"how did you know?" allen asked taking off the earring. He placed it in the middle turning up the volume. "allen?" kirito asked.

_"you probably want to know about death gun._" komui said startling sinon and kirito.

"who are you?" kirito asked. _"Komui lee lenalee's older brother. Thats not the point. Death gun is. You probably want to know about him. I will tell you exactly whats going on. Death gun isnt killing people with his hand gun. No its the exact opposite. He's killing them with poison." _

"poison?" kirito asked._ "Succinylcholine to be exact. There's another death gun sneaking into players rooms and exactly when there about to inject the poison in you death gun shoots you in the game. Killing you both in the game and out of it. The two both time things exactly right. Pale rider died because of a slip up. When i examined all the people death gun killed i found the poison in them. The goverment's to damn stupid. Couldn't find a simple thing. Anyways the other death gun is not going to make a slip up like that again and he's waiting for the death gun in GGO to shoot the player he was aiming for. Thats you sinon." _

"me?" sinon asked. _"yes. He found your address and real name by hacking into the GGO log books. In the real world the other death gun might be standing in front of your bed with a needle in his hand." _

Sinon's eye's widened and her breath became shallow. She was hyperventilating. Kirito hugged her.

"Dont worry. everything will be fine." _"he's actually right. your safe. I just dispatched someone who will save you. One of the best assassins." _

"assassins?" kirito asked raising a eyebrow. "Well i guess its time to spill everything." allen said.

Kirito looked at him. "_kanda yu will be the one in charge of protecting you sinon. He was dispatched from Head Quarters a few minutes ago. Lenalee Lee logged out and went to ALO. Lavi is with Reever at the moment talking to the governer." komui said. _

"they logged out! but they can't join the tournament again!" allen said. _"yes they can allen. I talked to the founder of Zscaler and he told me it was fine. The other three can join the tournament again to protect players._" komui said.

"just who are you? What assassins? You kill people?" kirito asked.

_"Ever heard of the black order?" _

**Lenalee POV.**

Using her dark boot's she sped through ALO trying to find Leafa. Komui had told her to tell Leafa everything. She was his little sister. She barged into a little bar with her dark boots still on causing everyone to look at her. She smiled sweetly.

"Is leafa here?" she asked. A girl with gold hair raised her hand. She was wearing green and looked adorable. "your kirito's sister right?" lenalee asked. "Who are you?" leafa asked.

"lenalee lee a friend of your brother." lenalee said. "A friend? Is he safe?" a girl with blue hair asked. "oh sorry my name is asuna. This yui." asuna said pointing to a small pixie. "Nice to meet you. Kirito is safe. He has one of my other friends with him. His name is allen and believe me when i tell you, he is a really good guy and is strong." lenalee said with a smile. "kanda is probably going to join them in a little bit."

"kanda? do you mean the really strong samurai with the blue hair?" lisbeth asked. "thats the one. But you didnt see his real strength. When he's actually trying nothing can stop him. Even in real life. Ever heard of the kendo prodigy who had mastered the basics of sword fighting in 7 different ways by the age of 13?"

"Kanda Yu! I know i heard the name Kanda before but i didnt realize he was that sword master! I only saw one of his old sword fights! He was a boy with short dark blue hair!" leafa said suddenly excited.

"thats the one. Anyway back to the real point of this. Death gun." lenalee said. A guy with long blue hair looked at him. "you know him?" he asked.

Lenalee nodded and explained her tale. How death gun is killing players. Chrysheight slammed his fist against the table. "how could a group i never heard about discover what death gun is doing before i could?" he said.

"Does you brother know who death gun is?" Lenalee shook her head. "Death gun didnt put his personal info in the beginning of the tournament. KNow i have to explain about the black order, I bet all of yuo had heard about it."

"i have. But i thought it was ike a myth?" asuna said. "its not. Black order is real. A place of assassins. Only special people like me becomes assassins. I cant tell you why were special but we are. If you would want to join the black order you would become a finder. Or people who accompany assassins on missions helping out. They can be used to kill to but rarely. The other is the scientist, only few people can be scientist. They have to be very very well known scientist. my brother is one of them. The black order has bases all over the world. In europe, germany, russia, america, africa, asia. Im usually at the main headquarters in Europe but me my older brother were called over here for the time being. Three other assassins were called over. Lavi the 49th book man. Kanda Yu and Allen walker. " Lenalee said crossing her hands.

"assassins you kill people?" asuna asked horrified. "yes. i myself had killed more people than i can count. If i had not killed them though this country would be in war. The people we kill are dictators. Evil people. Kanda and Lavi had killed 2/3 of the LC survivors for a mission. Allen had killed a earl with the help of me, lavi, and kanda. i know you've heard of the Earl of Millennium." lenalee said looking at chrysheight. "ive had. The goverment was planning to raid europe in hopes of killing him and he suddenly died". he said.

"the earl and his family had been enemies with the black order before i was born." lenalee said. "anyways asuna. Your kirito's girl friend i believe. You might want to go to the place he is in." "where?" asuna asked,

"The place he was in when we went to rehab. The exact room." lenalee said with a smile. "How do you know that!" chrysheight said. "the black order knows everything." lenalee said as she logged out. She winked causing her short cute hair to fall infront of her face.

**Kanda POV. **

His sword passed through the door destroying it. He went into the room and scanned it. No one was there. Kanda growled. He must of fled. Kanda looked down at the sleeping sinon before he picked her up planning to move her to a safer place.

He went outside holding her tightly before he jumped on the roof's making it the asia HQ of the black order. He went inside then laid her on a bed near where allen himself was sleeping. "Back kanda?" lavi said coming through the door.

Kanda nodded his head. Lenalee sat up taking off her head set. "im done telling Leafa about death gun." she said. "good." reever said. "hurry up get back in the game!" reever said.

The three nodded before lying back down. They pulled on the head sets. "Link start."

Kanda materialized right next to allen startling him. The younger boys screamed and jumped. "god baka! dont scare me like that!" allen said. "did you already tell them about the order?" lavi asked materializing next to kanda.

"he did." kirito said shaking a bit. "How could you get over kiling so much people!" kirito said looking down. Allen smiled. "I said before. I acknowledged that there was blood on my hands." he said.

"What about me am i safe!" sinon asked. "Kanda took care of that. Your inside the asia HQ of the black order right know. That reminds me did you kill the other death gun?" lenalee asked.

"we was gone." kanda said. "so im safe." sinon said sighing. "anyways. We need you two to help us defeat death gun." lavi said. "We need to kill him in this game. After he's dead komui can track him. Will you be willing to help?" he asked.

Kirito and sinon nodded there heads. "You saved me. Im going to help." sinon said. "this was supposed to be what i was doing anyways." kirito said.

Allen smiled. "Crown clown/ dark boots/ mugen/ ozuchi kozuchi. invoke."

Lavi took his hammer out. Throwing it up the room was enveloped with a blue light. Lenalee allowed the boots to take its form. She closed her eyes as the innocence gave her power. She opened them again and her face was ready. Kanda traced his finger tips against his blade seeing a eerie silver glow come off of it. The albino's arm spiked up becoming a lethal deadly claw. HIs hair went back uncovering his scar and a white cloak was placed on his shoulders fastened together by a silver mask.

"is that your weapon!" kirito asked allen staring at crown clown. Allen nodded his head.

"Ready to go?" sinon asked equipping her Hecate.

"ready."

**So close to the ending. I was about to spoil who is the other death gun but then i was like let it be a surprise in the anime. sorry this was a little late. Anyways after the phantom bullet arc is done there's one more arc im going to right about. The Alicization arc in SAO. Im waiting for the anime adaption of that arc to come out. i already spoiled enough. i thank you for readying this story. Really. Please review. Bye the way im going to change the way allen's hair turns white sometime. Not know but sometime. **

**- Red. **


	11. A Sniper and A Sword

**Disclaimer: I dont own DGM and SAO YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEW UPPDATE! what. Anyways im going to start putting a song to recommend you to listen to every chapter from now one. Its your choice to listen to the song and no it wont be in english. **

**Song Recommended: Praetorian Guards. **

**Link: watch?v=-JsGPzj-rtQ (copy and paste this into google browser click on the youtube thing that has a blueish theme backround. It has a king holding a ice sword to the ground press and listen to it while reading this fanfic) **

**Allen POV **

Allen scanned the area trying to find death gun. Nothing no sound nothing. "any luck?" allen said. Kirito shook his head. "I think were missing something. Something big." kirito said looking into the desert night.

"that could be a possibility." lavi said. "how many players are left?" sinon asked sitting up. "9 including us." lenalee said sighing. "who we should be worrying about though is taking out dark wind before death gun kills him. There's a chance that the second death gun might be in dark winds house. Dark wind did come in second. He could be targeted." allen said.

"he might die either way like pale rider." lavi said leaning against the rock. "but if we kill him he wakes up. He might just might be strong enough to take the second death gun out. The second could be someone weak and wimpy." allen said.

"if he was wimpy he wouldnt be killing people." kanda said.

"right." allen said standing up he looked out the cave. "its about time. I think both death gun and Dark wind will be riding here. Come on lets go. Lenalee, lavi, your going to help sinon right?" allen asked.

They both nodded their heads. "lets go." kirito said walking out of the cave. Kanda and allen followed him to the middle of the desert while lavi, lenalee, and sinon went on top of a cliff to get a good shooting spot.

Once in the middle allen turned around and looked straight as sinon. she was laying on the ground pointing her Hecate II. Lavi was in the same position but instead of the sniper he had the handgun. Lenalee was standing up but she was still hard to spot.

Allen turned around again before going 360 looking for any sign of life. The wind blew the san causing a mini sandstorm and a good camouflage for anyone in the desert. The moon shown bright above the clouds lighting the terrain up.

Kirito closed his eyes trying to sense something. Kanda snorted. Apparently he found what kirito was trying to do funny. Then samurai knelt to the floor laying his hand upon it. He closed his eyes and allen knew better then to question.

He had seen the samurai do this before and it was effective. Kanda's eyes shot open. "Dark wind southwest. Death gun straight ahead." kanda said unsheathing mugen.

"How could you tell so fast?" kirito asked opening his own eyes. "kanda can feel peoples presence so its easier for him to do these things. Your like what a master in every martial arts form?" allen said looking at kanda.

The man said nothing but began to ran straight ahead . "DUCK!" allen said pushing kirito to the ground.

A bullet cut through the air right in the spot kirito used to be. Allen and kirito stood up and sprinted following kanda.

Allen heard a bullet being shot and new death gun was dead. Another bullet shot. "he cant aim anymore!" sinon screamed.

Allen looked back at the girl and saw lavi taking her gun. The seeing glass in the gun was taken off making it a normal gun. Lavi was a really good shot. He could probably make it even if there was nothing he could aim with. he is bookman he could probably calculate some shit and hit death gun straight on.

Kirito raced ahead full speed. Death gun drew something and struck the she-male in the shoulder. Kirito stumbled back clutching the wound. His breath was short.

"An estoc" allen muttered. Allen jumped ahead striking death gun. He pierced his shoulder almost killing death gun.

Death gun looked at him surprised. Allen let out a sly smile. . "Seems like you have a tough blade. A bulky sword with a cross. A sign of hope. but there's no hope here. This world contains no hope and the fake hope you cling on to i will rid you of it. All 5 of you will lay on the ground watching me kill the girl." death gun said.

"even if you kill her she will still be alive. The black order moved her and your subordinate fled." Allen backed away and a shot came heading straight at death guns head. Death gun barely dodged and his armor was shattered. Death gun gritted his teeth before he went all out trying to kill kirito. Wounds appeared all over his body head to to and he had a hole in his stomach. "My Estoc is made out of the strongest metal. Nothing can break it." death gun said.

Kanda snorted. "i bet mugen can." he said before he striked the pointy blade. It shattered. Death gun fell back eyes wide before he pulled out another weapon. A dagger with the hilt of a bone.

Death gun moved back but the ropes of crown belt caught him. A gun shot flew passed his face. It went deep into the ground before it exploded killing no one. His eyes met violet ones and suddenly he was standing in front of lenalee. "you arn't normal players." death gun said.

"Were the Assassins of The Black Order"

**AND DONE! Please review, fav, and follow if you havent already please. It would make my heart bubble with joy. Anyways death gun whats with that confidence? we all know innocence is way stronger then a estoc. I dont know if a light sabers stronger though... well eh. One question if kanda and Kirito had a face off between the two of them sword to sword who would win? For me kanda. Definitely. What about you guys? What about Allen V.S. kirito? For me Allen. What bout you? Well see you next time au revior!**

**- Red. **


	12. Death is Dead, The Dead is Death

**Disclaimer: I dont own SAO OR DGM. If i did Kanda and allen would be DEEPLY in love with each other and Asuna would be wayyyy stronger then Kirito. Not like any of this will affect my story though...**

**Song: BLOCK B- NILLILI MAMBO~ LYRICS ON SCREEN. **

**Lavi POV. **

Kanda and allen had him cornered. Kirito sat on the floor clutching his wounds and by the looks of it trying to steady his heart rate. Lavi smirked. Death gun was losing and thats all there is to it.

Lavi clicked his earring piece bringing out his golem summer. It was a tear shaped golem unlike any other and had cloud like wings. "Contact kanda and allen." lavi said to the golem. Summer nodded and soon the irritated voice of kanda came on.

"what the fuck do you want baka usagi?" kanda said "Kanda, allen log out. Now. Dont ask any questions komui will tell you the rest." lavi said doing what reever instructed for him to do. Kanda, lenalee, and allen would have the mission of finding and killing both the death guns in real life.

"fine." kanda and allen said before they both vanished leaving a shocked death gun and kiritio. Lenalee behind him took the message to and vanished.

Lavi turned to sinon. "look over the corner and study kirito and death gun." lavi said. Sinon nodded before her eyes went bright. Lavi looked towards the battle field again before he loaded Hecate II and put it back into position. Putting his hand on the trigger lavi shot aiming directly at death gun.

The bullet slid into death gun before exploding killing both kirito and the masked man. "Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen." lavi said hitting his head. Sinon stared at him with a ridiculous look. "seriously? you just killed both of them!" sinon said with a sigh.

"wanna have a duel then? i wanna win this thing actually. I wonder if it will make girls all over me." lavi said with twinkling eyes. Sinon backed up. "Sinon if your going to keep backing up your going to fa-" And fall she did off the cliff.

Lavi looked down and saw sinon dead. He shrugged it off and disappeared. Again he was in the pitch black abyss on top of the glowing hexagon. Lavi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This had been one hell of a mission. But at least nothing serious happened unlike what happened with earl. Lavi shivered as he remebered looking around the order at the end of the war. Body's everywhere. People crying. The feeling of depression and happiness where collided in the air. The thousand year war had finally ended but with it a thousand lives.

Lavi disappeared again. His eyes blinked itself awake and lavi took off his headset. Almost immediately did he get strangled. "Why did you make us log out!" allen asked obviously pissed. "Reever told me to tell you to log out before death guns death." lavi said blinking.

Allen looked towards komui. "sorry lavi we havent pin pointed death gun yet." komui said rubbing the back of his head. "is sinon up yet?" lavi asked looking towards the sleeping girl.

"those that answer your question." lenalee said. Lavi got up. "might as well wake her up." lavi said. Lenalee pushed him away. "maybe i should do that. She did fell of a cliff because of someone here." she said before she proceeded to shake the girl awake.

**Lenalee POV**

Sinon sneezed before her eyes shot open. She sat up almost colliding her head with lenalee's. "where is this?" sinon asked looking back and forth frantically. "Asia branch Black Order Head Quarters." lenalee answered. "lenalee? Lavi? Allen?" sinon said. She frowned. "you look exactly the same here and in the game."

"we know. Komui said it was best not to change our appearances." allen said staring at the mad scientist.. "what! Anyways sinon my name is Komui Lee. I was the one talking to you and kazuto-kun." komui said. "Me and kirito?" sinon said.

"He's the mad scientist of the black order. Never i mean never drink or spill one of his elixirs on yourself. It could result to you switching genders, you growing cat ears, turning back into a child, or growing long hair." allen said.

"Oi! Sis-Con Bak needs you for something." kanda said walking out of a door sword by side. "why do you have a sword?" sinon asked. "his weapon." lenalee answered. "anyways sinon ill send you home with one of those four. Pick one to walk you home." komui said before leaving.

"ill walk you home!" lavi said. Lenalee stepped on his foot. Kanda che'd before leaving out the door. Allen went after him telling him to come back. "Ill go with you." lenalee said with a smile. "i can go back by my self." sinon said with a smile. "no thank you ill go." lenalee said before leading sinon out of the order.

"This is the asian branch? i pass hear almost everyday to get to school!" sinon said looking up at the tall skyscraper. "you should see the branch in europe. Its a castle." lenalee said with a smile.

"i wish i could go to europe." sinon said with a sigh. The rest of the walk was filled with lenalee describing how europe was to sinon. Once she dropped sinon off she went straight to the hospital kirito was in. Walking in she went straight into his room. "hi Kirito-kun Asuna-chan." lenalee said with a smile.

Kirito smiled at her as he put on his shirt. "Hi lenalee." he said with a smile. "is sinon okay?" he asked. Lenalee nodded. "i just dropped her off." she said looking at her innocence. "Wait." lenalee said her eyes went wide.

"whats wrong?" asuna asked. Lenalee whipped around. "God dammit! i shouldnt have left her alone! Fuck it! The second death gun is still out there!" lenalee screamed. "im going to her house. Asuna wait here." kirito said.

"No! I'll go just stay here!" lenalee said. Kirito frowned. "im going to." he said crossing his arms. "fine just whatever you see me do in this room stays here and if you ever tell anyone what im about to do the black order would have to make you forget about it forcefully." lenalee warned. She had to use her innocence but the thing is the two other people in the room didnt know about her innocence. That was supposed to be kept a secret.

Kirito and asuna nodded in confusion. "Dark Boots Invoke." she said. "why do you have your weapon in the real world!" kirito asked eyes wide. "Dont talk questions later." lenalee said opening the window. "come here and hold on to me tight if you dont want to fall." lenalee said. Kirito said as she asked and lenalee jumped out of the room like a bullet.

Kirito screamed. A usual reaction but lenalee couldnt help but giggle. "hold on tighter im landing." lenalee said and kirito squeezed her. Pointing her feet to the ground she landed Kirito let go and ran inside the house lenalee followed afterwards.

What she saw shocked her.

**Ugh i didnt do this chapter well enough. Well Lavi one by accident. I really wanted him to win for some reason so i made him win. Please review! oh and im going to advertise another one of my Fanfics on here. Its DGM fanfic not crossover. AU fanfic. The name is: Earl of Winterspell. A KandaXAllen fanfic. Please read it! bye.**

**- Red. **


	13. I Wont Kill Him, You Have my Word

**NO MORE DISCLAIMERS. I THINK I GOT MY POINT ACROSS IN THE FIRST CHAPTERS. **

**Listen to: Sinner supercell. **

Purple eyes stared at distorted ones. This so called 'death gun' had come back to sinon's place. And attempted to make her his. Disgusting. Kirito talked him to the ground allowing sinon to get away. "Get you of here!" lenalee screamed deactivating her innocence. Using one solid kick she broke death guns nose.

He fell to the ground holding his nose before taking something out of his pocket. Tears clouded his eyes. "is that the syringe?" kirito mumbled. Lenalee nodded her head. Death gun stood up. "Dosent he look a little like spiegal?" lenalee whispered. She dodged the fist spiegal sent at her. Lenalee grabbed his arm and quickly took the syringe away from him.

Staring at him lenalee sent one precise kick to the stomach before holding the syringe to spiegals neck. "Dont kill him!" kirito screamed. Lenalee stopped midway before she snapped the syringe in half. The white drug splattered all over her fingers. "Sorry." lenalee said. "A habit."

Kirito sighed looking at the knocked out spiegal. "At least no one got hurt." he said. Sinon came back in."are you okay? I called the police." sinon said. Lenalee let her shoulders sag. "Were fine. Call them off. Im taking him back to the order." lenalee said. "why?" kirito asked. "interrogation. I promise we wont kill him and we will realise him to police after were done. There will be no torture methods. Dont worry." lenalee said. "if you want to come you can" lenalee said pressing her ear piece. A diamond shaped golem came into the air. Naughty. She was green with three crystals on the top of her hair. Two alien like wings sprouted from her back. In total she looked like something from outer space.

"send a car here. We caught the first death gun. 2 more left." lenalee said. "You caught him? Great! Lavi captured the other one so theres just one more. He went into hiding. We will send a car. " Johnny said. "thanks johnny." lenalee said with a smile before naughty materialized back into her earring. "johnny?" kirito said. "a great scientist and friend." lenalee said with a smile.

In a little bit of time a black Mercedes pulled up. "lenalee!" reever called out holding out a pair of handcuffs from the car. Lenalee took them and bound spiegals wrists. "thanks fro picking us up reever. This is kirito and Sinon. This is Reever Wenham" lenalee said. Kirito and sinon bowed. "its nice to meet you Wenham-san." "call me reever. Im not used to anyone else calling me wenham." reever said with a smile.

The three loaded on to the car and reever took off. "where was the other death gun?" lenalee asked. "He was on the streets. A dumb thing to do when going into hiding. To find him all we needed to know was his SAO name and from there we could track him down." "his name was the red eyed zeze wasnt it." kirito said looking down.

"correct." reever said leaning back into his seat. "he gave everything away, Told us everything. Kanda was the one interrogating him so i can see why. " reever said with a chuckle. "you should be happy though. Another criminal caught. But not dead. Well we should treasure life but when will anyone ever learn?" reever said with a sigh. He stopped the car in front of kirito's house. "this is you stop kirito-kun. Sorry that your not coming with us. Where only taking sinon because she was um you know almost murdered a few minutes ago." "its fine." kirito said smiling at lenalee.

"just make sure sinons fine." he said before exiting the car. Reever waited until kirito was in his house before he drove off. Pulling up at the black order the 3 exited lenalee still holding spiegal. Walking in lenalee went straight into the interrogation room kanda was currently in. "you have another one." lenalee said plopping spiegal onto a chair. Kanda nodded and lenalee exited. "come on sinon you can stay in my room." lenalee said with a smile.

**I know its short but i had nothing else to right about. Sorry. This episode was more emotional then anything and i kind of didnt really want to type about that. Bad at typing emotional stuff...**

**- Red. **


	14. Excalibur the Sword Of the Frost Giant

**And im back! A new Ark is coming up! And im as excited as ever!**

**_Slant:_**** English.**

**Listen to: Wood kid run boy run. **

**A month after Lavi 'Won' the whats its face. **

**Lavi POV. **

"Shut that damn thing up Jiji!" Lavi screamed using his hands to cover his ears. His phone was ringing. On normal days lavi would immediately respond to the caller. But this wasn't a normal day. Well actually it kinda was. Lavi had just came back from a mission 3 hours ago and he was fucking tired. Lavi groaned and sat up. Taking his phone he answered it. "Who the fuck are you and why are you fucking calling me! Im trying to go to sleep here! Do you have no shame?" Lavi screamed into the phone.

"Lavi?" Kirito's voice came from the phone. "Oh its just you." Lavi said yawning trying to wake himself up. "You really sounded like kanda." Kirito said. "Did you just come back from a mission?" "Three hours ago. I came back from the Aztec ruins. Some idiot thought it would be funny to try and revive all the aztec people." Lavi said getting up and going to the bathroom.

After splashing some water on his face lavi felt energized. "What can i do for you shoujo?" Lavi asked with his normal mischievous tone. "Can you let me into the order first? Im outside and the gate keeper wont let me in. i need to ask you guys something." Kirito said. "Sure thing." Lavi said hanging up the phone. He looked around his book filled room trying to see if jiji was there. He wasnt so lavi just left.

Speeding down the corridor lavi came to the main door and opened it. "Thanks. One question. How would you feel about taking a few days off to play around with us in ALO?" Kirito asked with a smile. "Ive been waiting for someone to say that!" Lavi screamed. "Come on lets see if moyashi-chan and yu- chan would want to go!" Lavi screamed dragging kirito.

"Where are they anyway?" Kirito asked. "Training room. Both of them are sparring." Lavi said. He stopped in front of a dojo and pulled the doors opened. "_Dammit Moyashi! Stop being such a fucking wimp!_" Kanda screamed breaking yet another wooden sword. "_Its not my fault! I really dont want to get my head chopped off! Arse!"_ Allen screamed._ "Its a fucking wooden sword! You really think your going to die!" "Kind of! You broke lavi's arm once with one of those!"_ Allen screamed back.

Kanda advanced on him and kicked him causing allen to fall. "Why are they speaking in english?" Kirito asked trying to understand the two but he failed. "They have a habit of doing that when they spar. _Yu! Allen! Kirito wants to see if you want to play around on ALO!" _Lavi screamed.

Kanda and allen both looked at lavi. "_We have a mission together, something about iraq." _Allen said. "_Come on! Please! Just let crow-chan or miranda take your places!" "Sorry lavi. There out. You can ask komui himself you know if you really want to." _Allen answered. "_Actually that isnt necessary." _Lenalee said coming into the dojo.

"_Kirito texted me earlier. I asked komui and after a long time he said yes but only if i take lavi, kanda, and allen." _Lenalee said with a smile. "I hate you." Kanda said going back to japanese. "Thats not something to say! Anyways what are we doing in ALO anyways?" Lenalee asked.

Kirito smirked. "Where trying to find a legendary sword. Excalibur." "Wait? Like that really annoying character in soul eater?" Lavi asked. Kanda whacked his head. "Baka no the sword king Arthur uses!" Kanda said.

"Where do we meet up?" Lenalee asked with a smile. "At a tavern near somewhere." kirito said with a nervous laugh. "So helpful." Allen muttered in the corner. Lenalee smiled. "We'll just find you."

**Later in ALO in the tavern thing. **

**Allen POV**

"Are you sure this is it lenalee! This is the 5th tavern! They might not be in here!" Allen said trying not to waste time. "Let just go in" Lenalee said urging her teammates. Allen sighed. "Fine." he said before going into the room. Everyone following after him. "Allen!" Kirito screamed raising his hands up. Allen smiled. "Thank you for the precise directions to where this tavern is." Black allen said.

Kirito scooted back. "Sorry." He mumbled. "its fine" allen said black allen going down. he went over to sinon. "Its nice to see you allen." Sinon said with a smile. "You to. i believe we haven't met yet?" Allen said to a red headed man who wore his bandanna in the same fashion lavi did and to a she-cat with a dragon in her hands. "Im Klein." Klein said with a smile. "im slica." Silca said holding her hand out.

Allen took it. "Allen. Its a pleasure to meet you." Allen said with a smile. Silca grew red. "You found a real ladies charmer." Klein said laughing. "Actually he's really not." Sinon said with a smile. "Allen! komui's invention didn't work again! Where going to have to wait for our weapons to come!" Lavi screamed. "Okay just go and get them lavi." Allen said. Lavi pouted but did as told. "Hi!" Lenalee said with a smile coming up. The res of the group also smiled at this girls warmness. "Okay i know lenalee but whose that?" Klein said pointing to kanda who was leaning against the wall not really caring about anything. "he's kanda. I wouldn't mess with him by the way he has a short temper." Allen said with a smile.

"allen i've been wanting to ask this for a while but i arn't you in your uniform?" Kirito asked. "because this isnt a official mission." Allen said. He looked at his set of clothes. It was a white coat that opened up from the front and back kind of like how asuna's ALO out fit did. The suit was trimmed with red. On the top where 4 gold buttons holding the outfit together. Allen wore black pants and had black combat boots on.

Lenalee's outfit consisted of a deep purple shorts higher than mid thigh, Black slip on shoes, and a deep purple military style sleeveless shirt.

Lavi's outfit was similar to his assassins outfit consisting of a jacket, black pants, and combat boots. The only difference was the jacket didnt have red trimmings but white ones and there where no chains signaling military status.

Kanda's outfit was his usual training outfit. His sleeveless black shirt along with black pants and combat boots. His hair was as usual hung up in a high ponytail.

"That makes sense." Sinon said taking a sip out of her drink. "but it looks good on you guys." She said with a smile. "Guys!" Asuna said coming in with lavi and leafa. "While we were out shopping we gathered some information." Leafa said setting down her basket on the table. "By the way you should have your weapons any time now." Lavi said with a smile. "Thanks lavi." lenalee said. . "Anyways its seems like the person who found excaliber didnt find it the same way we did. They found another way." Leafa said.

"A NPC showed it to them?" Kirito asked. "yup and another thing. The dungeon isnt a peaceful dungeon either. Its one where you have to battle a certain number of monsters to get excaliber." Asuna said. "Sounds simple enough." Lenalee said before a screen popped up in front of her. The same thing happened to allen. It was just the innocence. Looking it over allen pressed yes and he felt his left hand tingle. He lifted a bit of his full sleeve shirt and saw black. Putting it down allen looked around at his comrades to see if they had there innocence before directing his attention back to kirito. "Okay all weapons are fully restored!" lisbeth said handing weapons to kirito and the rest. :Do you want me to restore your sword?" Lisbeth asked kanda. the man shook his head. "its not necessary." He said. Lisbeth nodded.

"Our groups still filled with muscle head though." Klein said holding his sword above his head. "Then raise your magic stats." Lisbeth said. "No way! A samurai never uses magic!" Klein said. "Look at Yu. He's basically a samurai with out even trying yet he has magic" Lavi said laughing. "I told you not to call me that baka usagi!" kanda growled. "And plus weren't you using your flame sword skill wasnt that half magic?" silca asked. "It actually is." Yui said. "in the may update sword skills where involved. and high class skills are also divided by magic classes of earth, water, fire, air, holy, and dark. in addition to physical"

"Really? so if i use the sword of exorcism does that count as holy?" Allen asked. "i think so." Kirito said. "It probably is. I never seen it but the name sounds holy." Yui said. "What about mugen?" Lavi asked. "Dark. No doubt about that. Kanda can summon hells insects! Its obviously dark!" Allen said.

"Anyways thanks for coming on short notice. Ill find a way to express my gratitude but for now lets go!" Kirito screamed.

**In stair steps leading downwards. **

Both allen and kanda raced downwards top speed trying to get to the dungeon faster than the other. "How do they so fast!" Allen heard silca said. "There not really that fast." Lenalee said with a sigh, "i can out beat them with dark boots." Lenalee said with a smile. "really? Is dark boots some wort of weapon?" Lisbeth asked. "you've seen them before.i think." lenalee said.

"Without your dark boots. you wouldn't stand a chance though." kanda said with a smirk. "Really?" lenalee said before she started to sprint like a mad man. Both allen and kanda looked back. "Shit." Both of them said before speeding down, lenalee fast approaching them. The two finally reached the bottom. Lenalee came right after them panting. "we won!" Allen said with short breath.

Lenalee frowned. "you wouldn't of won if we all started out at the same time!" She said fuming. "Yes we would." Kanda said standing up straightener. There was a silence before both allen and lenalee broke out laughing. Even kanda had a small smile on his face. Once the laughter died down the three looked around. It was all ice and snow. Everything was casted in a white. A transparent pyramid was layed out against the sky.

"I need to tell jiji this!" Lavi said coming out of a tunnel. "its cool huh?" Asuna said with a smile. Leafa whistled and a gigantic thing came out of nowhere.

"Yeah im not riding that." Lavi said taking out his hammer. "Im actualy agreeing with lavi on this one." Allen said with a smile. Kirito looked at lenalee and kanda. "I might as well travel on something else to." Lenalee said with a smile. Kanda only grunted.

Lenalee sighed. "Dark boots/ ozuchi kozuchi invoke!" They screamed. Lavi's hammer grew in size and lenalee well she got a new pair of shoes. "What the hell are those?" Klein asked. "our weapons." Lenalee said with a smile. She jumped off the cliff astonishing almost everyone. "Accelerate!" She screamed. Two butterflies uncurled at the base of her shoes and released a eerier green fire.

"What the hell?" Silca said. "Her weapon is amazing yes but mine is better. Ozuchi Kozuchi grow grow grow!" The hammer grew in size and lavi positioned himself over it. "Are you coming with me Yu-chan? Moyashi-chan?" "Dont call me that!" The two screamed, Allen positioned himself over the hammer while kanda took the more suicidal root. He jumped off the cliff like lenalee did. "Is he going to be okay?" lisbeth asked.

"probably." kirito said with a timid smile. Lavi smiled."Yu wouldn't kill himself. He has to much pride. Anyways sayonara!" Lavi said before the hammer went flying. Allen screamed and clung to it for dear life. They stopped mid way.

"Whats wrong lavi?" Allen asked. "That." Lavi said pointing to the ground. battles where rampaging everywhere. "Lavi!" Kirito screamed from on top of tenkii. "Do you know whats going on?" He asked. "No clue. Maybe a slaughter quest?" He said shrugging. "like the on you where talking about?" Kirito asked asuna. Asuna shrugged.

A voice spoke and the group whipped around to the source. A girl stood in the center. Her blond hair framed her pale face and trailed behind her infinitely waving. She was wearing a deep blue dress and her hands where sticking outwards. In the palm of her hands lenalee and kanda stood upon it looking at the NPC. She began speaking.

"im urd queen of the lake. You faires who have formed a bond with my servants my two younger sisters and i have a quest for you. Please save the land from the frost giants. Once we were a peaceful place but the frost giant king thrust the sword Excalibur in the lake cutting of all our roots to Yggdrasil bounties. From this one act my and my sisters power has decreased but if the frost giants destroy all my servants our power will cease to exist." She raised her hand-the one without lenalee and kanda- and a necklace presented itself into lenalee's hands.

"When the stone glows dark it means my powers have vanished. fairies infiltrate Thrymheim and draw excaliber from the key stone dias. Im counting on you fairies." She said before she placed both lenalee and kanda on her servant. Lenalee smiled. "You can count on me. Ill promise to draw the sword." Lenalee said slipping the necklace around her neck.

Urd smiled before she vanished. "Lets go!" Leafa screamed directing Tenkii and Lavi to the pyramid and off they went. "this is a normal quest right?" Sinon asked. "The scale seems a little bit to big for that." Silca said . "this is big yes but we have to do this for tonkii!" Leafa said.

Kirito nodded. "even if this is a big quest we will do whatever we can." Kirito said opening his screen panel and drawing his sword. He put it in the air and everyone else followed. Well except kanda. Lenalee drew mugen and put it in the air for him. When they put down there swords lenalee smiled timidly before sheathing mugen and laughing.

**Oh god lenalee... Sometimes i wonder what you do. Anyways im so sorry this is late! i have no excuse why its late though. Im sorry. **

**- Red. **


	15. STRIKE!

Allen POV.

Like usual Allen stayed in the backround not really hearing what Yui was talking about. Grabbing ahold of tims cheeks he pulled on them causing the golem to whine. Allen smiled. "Sorry about that." He said quietly patting tims head. The Golem puffed up its cheeks before it went back on to allen's ear transforming into his golden ear piece.

Allen directed his attention back to yui, who was talking about something named ragnarok, before he looked at lenalee. "Kirito there isnt that much time left." She said holding out her necklace. kirito nodded.

"lets worry about Ragnarok later. Lets go for know." He said with a shaky smile. 'lets go!" Allen said brimming with confidence. They went thorugh the first door and saw a green bull thing. Behind the bull was a mediating bull.

Lenalee smiled. "Kanda take out the one that's not mediating!" Lenalee said with her signature smile . Kanda nodded. "Mugen/ Dark boots Invoke!" Kanda got into fighting position before he jumped a impossible height struck the monster cutting off its hand in one swift swing, Kanda smirked. "Kaichu: Ichigen!" Kanda muttered swinging his sword. hells insects full out of it eating the bulls flesh. Causing the bull to swing his fists at them in a crazy manner.

"Crown Belt!" Allen screamed holding down the Bull and cutting into it with the strings. Lenalee Jumped past the bull crashing into the one that was meditating. Jumping off of it she screamed. Two tornadoes crashed onto the mediator eradicating it.

Lavi smirked. "Grow grow grow!" He screamed. his hammer took almost all the space in the room. Using both of his hands he swung it upon the bull. "Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin" He screamed in a native tongue. Fire rose from the hammer impaling the bull and burning it to ashes. Lavi grinned as he deactivated his innocence.

"What the hell? How are you four so strong! It only took you 5 minutes to do that!" Silca asked. "Actually 2:27 seconds. We all would of been able to take it out alone." Lavi said puffing his chest up enjoying the praise and bragging about it. "arn't i right yu!" Lavi said clapping his hands.

A sword went to his neck. "I could kill you you know. And i wouldn't get in trouble for it." kanda said piercing lavi's neck with mugen. "Lenalee! Tell him to stop!" Lavi screamed out of fear. Kanda had killed him in games to many times to count. "Kanda stop it. Lavi stop being a wimp. We have to go!" Lenalee said holding up the necklace.

Kirito sighed. "Come on!" He screamed a little bit annoyed of lavi's plea's for help. Kirito went ahead to the third floor drawing his double blades.

Allen sighed. "COME ON!" He shouted at the top of his voice disrupting all the conversations that was going on. Allen ran through after kirito. Instead of two monsters there was only one. A giant scorpion.

But the giant scorpion was summoning more monsters. the room filled with human sized scorpions. "Shit." Kirito cursed taking out both of his swords. One radiated fire while the other radiated ice. He struck some of the mini scorpions taking a majority of them out. He moved like water dangerously, and struck them cutting them in half. Fire erupted from his sword charring some.

Lisbeth came waving around her staff. Lighting radiated off of it killing half of the scorpions. "Ten Ban! Raitei kaiten!" A vast storm of lighting eradicated the scorpions and brought the major one's health down to half. Sinon took her bow before loading it. Letting go her arrow pierced the chest of the dungeons boss. Kirito stood up And ran towards the beast and lifted his sword up. Jumping he flipped and slice throw it killing it.

Kirito sheathed his swords and moved on to the next dungeon. The boss. Going down the winding path to the bosses room they heard a cry. A green hair girl stood in the middle of a ice prison. "STRIKE!" Lavi screamed running up to the girl. Lenalee grabbed him by the ear. "it might be a trap." Allen said. "she's a NPC with a health gauge." Yui said flying to sit in allen's hair. The whittete looked up at the pixie.

"Does that mean we need to fight it?" He asked. "I dont think so." Yui said playing with a strand of allen's hair. Thats when timcampy came out jealous of the pixie. "Come on tim!" Allen said with a sigh. Tim butted its head with yui but she clung on to allen's hair not wanting to get off. She puffed up her cheeks and stuck her tongue out at the golem.

The golem hit allen square in the head before going back to an ear piece mad at allen. Allen sighed. "Lets just leave the np-" "to late." Lavi said pointing at klein who freed the fairy. Allen hit his head. "kirito did she join our group?" Kirito nodded his head. "it dosent matter. We can kill her if she is a trap." he said.

"We have to go!" Lenalee said pointing at her necklace which was almost empty. kirito nodded. The group went further down in till they came to the bosses room. its was brimming with gold. Allen looked around mouth watering. It was enough gold to pay off half of crosses debt!

"urd sent you huh?" A deep voice said. Allen looked up to see a giant. The boss. Allen smirked. Killing him would be fun. taking out his sword he pointed it at the monster. The boss smirked and three gauge bars appeared at its side.

"DEFENSIVE STRATEGY!" Lavi screamed jumping out of the way of the bosses punch. "Listen to me! Im a really good strategist!" Lavi screamed. Which was true. A book man had to be a good strategist.


	16. Excalibur the Sword of Darkness

Kanda spun on his heals and jumped high. Swinging his katana down he pierced the giants shoulders. The Giant screamed in pain. Kanda jumped off just in time to see sinon pierce the wound with one of the arrows. It exploded and the giants eyes widened with fury. Lisbeth shouted something and thunder rained down on the beast. "Kirito! Dodge!" Lavi screamed.

Kirito turned around quickly and jumped dodging the punch the giant sent out. "He's Gonna Go fr another punch!" Allen screamed at kirito. Kirito's eyes widened and then slanted. Using both of his swords he blocked the punch but was sent back by the force. "Kirito!" Asuna screamed casting a spell of regeneration. lenalee jumped up. "Accelerate" She whispered. He boots glowed green and two butterflies uncurled themselves. Green fire shot out from them and lenalee was thrown into the air.

She kicked the giants chin causing it to fall over and almost crush Klien. "Sorry!" Lenalee screamed. Silca drew her dagger and throw it where Kanda had sliced before making it a even deeper wound. Leafa smiled before she slashed the beast's feet. The giant jumped up sucked in a deep breath. A blood curling scream erupted from his throat. Everyone held there hands to there ears trying to block out the sound.

Lavi took in a a deep breath before removing his hands. "Grow grow grow!" he screamed. His hammer grew bigger than the giant himself. Lifting it up lavi swung it down ontop of the giants head. Its seized to scream and used all its energy to block lavi's hit. It wasnt possible. The hammer crushed the giant decreasing the giants heath to the second bar. Allen jumped. "Crow Belt!" He screamed. White strings wrapped around the giants neck squeezing it. Using his claw Allen sliced the giants neck. The giant ripped at the strings before swatting allen like a fly.

The giant sucked in another deep breath before blowing cool air. Everyone was frozen by ice unable to do a thing. The king punched and the ice broke and everyones health bars decreased. Kanda stood up feeling himself heal. Jumping up he whipped his blade in the air. "Nigentou!" He screamed as another blade slipped into his free hand. He flipped and suddenly he was piercing the giants neck. His sword cut right throw but missed all the major stuff. Kanda cursed and jumped back down.

"your not going to win like this." freyja said frowning. Kanda smirked. "just watch." Lavi said standing up. "but if there's anything special you can give us i appreciate it!" "my families treasure. A gold hammer it will help you it somewhere here." freyja said. "a hammer? i like the sound of that." lavi said scanning the treasure room.

"this is going to take to long! Onii-san use your lighting skill!" Leafa said. Kirito nodded before thrusting his sword into the ground. The ground radiated with lighting. Everything lost its shine and the only thing that stood out was the hammer. Lavi ran to it before lifting it up with ease. He threw it to freyja who caught it. He body gleamed with light. She screamed then tripled inside. Soon she was a giant and also a guy?

"She's a fucking guy!?" lavi screamed looking at him. "Thor?" Kirito said. Thor took his hammer and swung it at thrym. thym screamed and a axe materialized in hi hand. :While thor has him distracted lets attack him!" Sinon screamed loading her bow. She fired and the arrows hit him directly in his stomach. Everyone except the four assassins hit the giant. Fire, wind, lighting, water, everything hit the giant eradicating its second bar.

Allen smirked before puling out his sword of exorcism. The four assassins jumped and hit the giant square in the chest. Both Allen and Kanda pierced its chest driving their swords through there, lavi smashed its face with his hammer which was now bigger than the giant. and lenalee well she kicked his neck off killing the giant. Jumping back don the four watched as the giant disintegrated. Thor looked up.

"I thank you fairy swordsmen." he boomed. "Now i have avenged the theft of my treasure. I must reward you." He said putting his hand over the hammer. It glowed and something floated from the hammer. The thing transformed into a hammer and landed in lavi's hands. "its a lighting skilled hammer." thor said before disappearing.

Lavi looked at the stats and threw it at klein. "My innocence has waaaayyyyy better lighting stats." he said glaring at the legendary weapon. "kirito The quest isnt stopping!" Lenalee said pointing to her necklace. It only had one more light source on there.

"we have to draw excaliber from the stone!" allen screamed sprinting ahead. He descended down a stair case until he was infront of excaliber. Taking in a deep breath hewrapped one hand around it. "are you going to pull it out?" Kirito asked sprinting down the stair everyone behind him. Allen nodded and tried to pull it out. He couldn't. "God dammit why!" Allen said now trying with two hands.

"move it!" Kanda said before drawing the sword. Everyone stared at him. "what?" he said bitterly. "nothin-" Vines rose up from the ground and wrapped around almost everything. Thick vines to be more precise. "thrymheim is falling apart lets go!" Yui said pulling on her father's ears.

"but how?" Kirito asked. The vine snapped and the lower part of the pyramid fell down at a astoundingly slow pace. Kanda looked at the light blade before going through several motions with it. He glared at it. "this sword is fucking stupid." he muttered throwing the blade down into the abyss below. Kirito looked at him mouth wide. "Wh-wh-what the hell? Why did you just throw it?"

"It would be to heavy for anyone else to carry it and because its crap." Kanda said. Kirito sighed. "Tonkii!" Leafa said pointing at the elephant thing. It approached them and soon after they boarded on they where flying through the air still watching the bottom half of the pyramid sink.

The rest of the dungeon fell into the abyss and soon water spurted out of it covering both the abyss and excaliber. A giant tree grew in the center of the lake and soon Urd's home was again made.

Tonkii cried out in joy and everyone -apart from kanda- smiled. "he happy!" Sinon said. Other of urd's servants began to cry in happiness and soon all the players stopped attacking the servants. "you've done a wonderful job." urd said appearing infront of him.

"though it is a shame the one excaliber chose declined the sword." urd said. Everyone stared at kanda expecting him to do something. "tch. it was a poorly made sword." he said frowning. Urd smiled. "my sisters wish to thank you." she said. Someone appeared next to urd. She wasn't quite as big as her but equally pretty. "my name is Verdandi thank you fairy swordsmen." she said.

The other one appeared at urds side. "my name is skuld. I thank you warriors." She said. The two sister raised their palms and blew on it. Mist blew off of it and got all the fairies health up.

Urd looked at kanda. "i offer excaliber to you." she said before the blade materialized it kanda's hands. The blade pulsed with energy before it turned more sharp, the handle became less extravagant and all jewels were taken off it, the hilt became a pure white, the blade itself became as black as midnight. "i reforged it to your liking. May the blade help you." She said before excaliber disappeared into kanda;s inventory. "it became a blade with dark magic?" Kirito asked.

Urd nodded. "but it is far stronger now since its with the one the blade chosen. I must say farewell." urd said before turning around and floating off with her sisters.

**In a restaurant. A feast is going on. **

"today where celebrating getting the legendary weapons!" Kirito said with a smile. Kanda scowled. He wanted to get out of the place as fast as possible but komui-fuck him- assigned going to the small party as a mission. Kanda gripped his glass with so much pressure that it broke.

Everyone looked at him before laughing. "You know excaliber means the size of someone's personality?" Lavi said waving his pointing finger in the air. "which means excalibers wielder is supposed to be a man of ability." Lisbeth said.

"yeah he has the ability to piss anyone off at any given time." Allen muttered. "what did you say moyashi?" "my point exactly." Allen said with a sigh.

"anyways i just heard someone here made a tone of money..." lisbeth said staring at kirito. "kirito dosen't need to pay. We can charge it to the black order." Lenalee said with a smile. "i dont think kirito can pay off how much food allen's eating right now."


	17. Cat and Dog

**Guest: As much as i would love to make it yullen (im in love with it) i can't. Sorry, since i already started the story and i have a lot of chapters i just can't make it pop out of nowhere. Sorry. But i wrote a yullen fanfic, it is a crossover but i have failed to put it in the cross over category because i simply don't know yet what im going to cross it over with yet. So right now its a normal DGM fanfic and if you wish to check it out its called The Earl of Winterspell. Beware however its a Major AU and child fic. And it is rated T but has a ton of... um well no lemons thats for sure. with kids? eww **

**Anyways back to normal me. Im just obsessed with Nanatsu no Taizai Op. I love it. Or the cross ange OP that just always stuck in my head. Oh! Dont forget the Amagi Brilliant park or or or gugure kokkori OP i need to download all of these. **

Allen crouched low to ground and sprung to the top of the building. Landing he looked around. Stars was all he could see. Well stars and the city below. The capital of Ukraine, Kiev. Allen looked down into his streets before finding the person that matched his description. Red hair with freckles dancing around his eyes, black lust filled eyes surveyed the people around him, a spring green top hat was placed on the top of his head, in his hand was a jewel encrusted brooch.

Allen slipped out a knife no bigger than his finger. Holding the blade to his hear he held the sharp part before flinging it on his target. The knife went straight through his neck. The blade imbedded itself into the sidewalk and the red headed whore looked up in surprise. He blinked once before he fell down with a thud. Allen smiled. Mission Complete. "Contact to the Black Order European Branch." Allen ordered his ear piece. Immediately the order went though.

"Hey Allen what can i do for you?" Reever said his voice sounding as tired as ever. "I completed my mission can you send the ark here so i can get home?" Allen asked. Home. Home was in the European branch where most of his friends resided. Lavi, lenalee, kanda, komui, reever, johnny, well everyone he loved like family. Allen looked up hearing the roar of the ark. The jet landed perfectly on the building and the hatch opened. "Come on allen!" JiJi's voice came out of the jet. Allen climbed into it before sitting down.

After strapping himself down with 3 seat belts allen smiled at jiji. "Im ready." He said. The dreadlocked man smiled before he pulled a lever. The jet cut through the air faster than light and soon they went fast enough to cut through the space time continuum. Allen clung to his seat before a black swirling vortex opened up. The jet flew straight into it and soon they where back in londen. Allen took a deep breath before undoing his seat belt. "you know i always wonder why you arn't used to the ark. Your the only one who has the power to unlock all the doors weirdly. And your the niece of the person who made these things!" Reever says as allen came out.

"Its just to fast." Allen said with a smile. "Allen!" Lenalee screamed after coming into the docking port for all the Ark's. Well there was a total f 42 of the bizarre ships so it was a lot larger than a docking port would normally be. "Hi lena." Allen said with a smile walking to where she was standing. "Come on! You have to see this!" Lenalee said taking allens arm and dragging him away.

"Whats going on?" Allen asked after the girl let go of allen. "That!" She said pointing over to kanda. Cat ears where placed on his head and a long black tail cam out of his back. What more? The cat ears where twitching. Next to him stood Lavi who had two overly long red bunny ears and one small petite bunny tail. The person next to lavi however slightly creeped allen out. It was general Solaco stood proudly with two panda ears twitching on his head, a panda tail was plastered on to his behind.

"What the fuck happened?" Allen asked trying his best not to laugh. "Komui gave something to them. A hour before Kanda was a girl, lavi was older like a lot older, and solaco took the personality of a pedophile. Timothy was scared out of his mind and cross kept on hitting on kanda. By the way cross is in the hospital room with 1 broken leg."

"Wa-wait kanda managed to break crosses leg? Master probably did something weird..." Allen said covering his mouth trying to stop laughter. "Allen stop laughing!" Lenalee said hitting the whitette's shoulder. When allen managed to seize laughing he thought of a brillitant idea. Stupid in anyone else's opinion. 'ill be right back lenalee!" Allen said running down the hall. Taking a left he went straight again and soon was behind the group komui tested on. Smiling allen creeped closer and closer until he was close enough. Tiptoeing a little bit allen seized both of kanda's cat ears feeling the softness of them.

"What the fuck are you doing moyashi!" Kanda growled. Allen pulled on them and kanda kind of well said nya. Allen frowned before rubbing his ears causing the older man to purr. Kanda looked surprised before he slapped to hands around his mouth. "Come on that sounded adorable!" Allen said trying to pry the samurais hands off its mouth. "What about the baka usagi!" Kanda said well the speaking was kind of muffled. "Bunny's dont make any sound!" Allen said before pulling on kanda's tail. The older man hissed before round house kicking successfully getting the moyashi off of him.

Allen got up cracking his knuckles. "Oh you wanna go?" He asked. Kanda growled before he attacked the younger man sending a punch to his stomach. Allen was once again blown back from the force. Allen stood back up before side kicking the man. And the fight broke out. "Kanda! Allen! Stop it!" Lenalee ordered. Like to dogs the boys slowly stopped. "Kanda komui said he made the potion for you to become normal again. Allen go to your room." With that order the two men had went to their destinations. "there such children!" Lenalee said marching off.

Once allen reached his room he collapsed on the bed. Taking his headset he placed it on his head ordering it on. When allen once again had opened his eyes he was inside a cabin. "Oh allen your here!" Asuna said with a smile a warm cup of tea in her hands. "Sorry i was late. No one else can make it by the way. There was kind of a fiasco. Kanda grew cat ears while lavi grew bunny ears and lenalee seems really pissed off about know..." Allen said.

"Wait they grew animal ears? What about a tail?" Leafa asked. "That to." Allen answered. "Oh! That would of looked adorable! How did they get ear's anyways?" Silca asked feeling her own ears. "Komui. I think he slipped them one of his experiments. Good thing i was somewhere else." Allen said. "You would of looked adorable with ears though. Maybe wolf ears of fox ears?" Asuna said imagining allen with ears. "Anyways sit down have some food." Asuna said.

Allen did as told but took well almost all the pie she had to offer. Gulping it down in one bite allen looked around. "What?" He asked seeing horrified faces. "Oh sorry i just umm have a unnatural appetite. "you got that right." Lisbeth said. "anyways allen have you ever heard of zekken?" "No why?" Allen asked. "He's a player you can battle at a small island. If you win against him he said to teach you a original sword skill. A 11 hit combo. Asuna's going to try tomorrow." Leafa said.

"I might give it a try. After asuna of course." Allen said. Asuna smiled. "The place is on the really small island with a big tree. The fights begin at 3 but lets meet up there at 2:30." Asuna said. "Alright." Allen said with a smile.

**And so i have transffered this from a filler chapter to a real chapter! Sorry. For what? Idk. **

**- Red, **


End file.
